Riddle and the Ancient Contract With Dragons!
by NekoYOkami
Summary: Based off of Riddle and the Ancient Contract by Hermit532. When Lord and Lady Slytherin went to claim Hogwarts, they were surprised by the secret the castle held from the Wizarding World. A Lot of OCs! Warning: Dumbledore and select Weasley-bashing. Abuse of many forms mentioned! More Warnings Inside as it Goes!
1. Introduction

**Authors' Notes:**

Ookami: Thank you to Hermit 532 for the amazing story Riddle and the Ancient Contract, the story this is based off of! Me and Neko were reading this and have thought of many story ideas to go along with it. This is the cutest of the havoc we can cause on them!

Neko: The story really is great and this fic will be based around that time line, though it is still a in-progress fic, we are going to work with what can. I suggest reading it first otherwise this may or probably will be very very confusing.

Okami: Just as a reminder to those who like stalking the authors of the actual books, WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SERIES IN ANY WAY! WE DO NOT OWN THIS WORLD NOR DO WE OWN THE CASTLE! All of that would be really cool if we did though...

Holly: ... ahem...

Okami: Right, back on topic. Riddle and the Ancient Contract is amazing and not our idea either, but we are using the idea to expand on such an awesome world created. So, let's have some background information now!

 **Hogwart's Forgotten History: Abridged**

 _By Angel and Zephora!_

Long long time ago there was Merlin and all those famous wizards and witches that created... Wait... That is a bit too far... Oops~ Right, Hogwarts was started by 4 amazingly powerful witches and wizards. Salazar Slytherin was an awesome dark wizard that was nervous of the humans because they tended to be mean to magic creatures. Rowena Ravenclaw was really smart and was able to hold conversations with the smartest magicals of the world. Helga Hufflepuff was very loyal to the idea of teaching students their amazing gifts and would not abandon their goals. And Godric Gryffindor, what a weird name by the way, was very brave and did all that he could to protect the school in honor and power. Actually, they all kinda have weird names in muggle standards... And a bit in the wizarding world too. Interesting!

Anyway, thanks to some big misunderstanding, the four split up after a while. And when it came to them having to leave the school to another, they gave the wizarding government of Great Britain the power to preside over the board of governors that would monitor the school until the founders claimed it again. And so the school went under several headmasters and changes over the centuries. About 500 years ago a new family was born, and they brought a new house into the esteemed school of Hogwarts, the Design house. The reason the new Hogwarts house was needed was for the safety of the newest type of students, ones who took the saying magic creature inheritance past what was previously thought was even remotely possible by the general wizarding populace. The ability to become the creature in their blood completely, as well as call upon its power in their human forms! If that wasn't cool enough, the family that the house was named after had the proud honor of being considered the guardians of the school. The downside is that the first transformation is never expected and scared people tend to be really mean.

About 300 years ago the whole Desainna family vanished for no real good reason and so the house was closed down and couldn't be opened till another of the family came to the school. Which is weird cause the whole family vanished, so how did they know another would show up? I guess the answer is simple, magic.

 **The Blessed Curse Of The Transformation**

 _By... It's a Secret~_

The ability to turn into the creature(s) that your blood possesses was seen as both a blessing and a curse, a blessing for battle magic and ability with spells, and of course akin creatures but a curse for those who think of you as a freak, for the inability to have a completely normal life, your maturity can come early, and there is a time in your youth when you will gain the ability to transform but it is also when you are at your most vulnerable, because for a certain amount of days depending on what you are you are stuck in that form, talking also depends on your creature, you may be stuck in an unfamiliar form for a week without being able to communicate to anyone. Another thing is you are destined to have a mate, and only that mate, you still can go and date and get pregnant all that type of stuff with someone else but you will always feel like you are missing something, or someone, they could be anyone, but many families like in the wizarding world have stopped caring about that and rather marry to keep the ability up, for a while children of the families have started to lose the ability to transform into the creatures of their blood, though something has happened within the last 10-15 years for the ability has entrusted itself into the youth of today, whether they want it or not.


	2. How We Met

**Authors' Notes:**

Ookami: Hi again everyone! Just to make sure everyone remembers, this is based off of Riddle and the Ancient Contract by Hermit532. With their consent we have been working to get this published for a while now. And though we aren't quite near the beginning of the story yet there is some suggested reading for the readers who haven't read the story yet. We suggest reading Chapters 1-24 of that before going too far in this one because some of the plot will rely on things that have happened in their story!

Neko: Ok so we know that this is a lot to read, but it's a good story and we don't want you guys lost when we are in important parts. Though i'm guessing that quite a few of you have probably already read the story and were looking for an update or something and stumbled upon us.

Ookami: Things get crazy right from the start with all the OCs that are used to tell the story, so if anyone hasn't read it yet and try to go headfirst in without a little bit of understanding there is a chance that you won't enjoy the full content in each scene.

Neko: But if you're stubborn and just want to go ahead, we can't really stop you, just be warned it won't be nearly as fun.

Ookami: Or as funny in some parts! Again, WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER! We would have so many other things to be doing, like making sure our wands still work for us.

Sunny:Can you just start the story!?

Neko: Sunny get out of here you're not in the story for several chapters! Stop trying to confuse the poor readers!

Silverwing: But... But... We want to talk with the readers too!

Ookami: NO! You need to stay away for now. Now go play with the other characters that won't be here for a while!

Holly: Can I be here? I was in the first AN.

Neko: No!

 **How We Met**

Angel: 3, Zephora: 6 (July 1993)

Dumbledore's Office

Dumbledore was working at his desk, and soon got quite bored of the seemingly endless papers, so he decided to take a look at the little girl who he keeps trapped behind one of his large bookshelves. Eh, he felt like he needed a magical boost anyways so why not, it's not like anyone is there during the summer to walk in. With a negligent flick of his wand he made the bookcase move aside while rising from his chair. In a couple of strides he was looking at the door that was concealed behind the now moved bookcase. With his ever present twinkle in his eye becoming brighter, he opened the door to a sight many would be horrified to see. Inside this closet was the girl, the saddest excuse for a toddler mattress, and a small box to hold anything else she would "own". Said girl, looking no older than 4 years old, was already looking up to where she knew his face would appear as the door opened, though squinting at the light that flooded the compartment. That's right, he thought, it had been a day or so of darkness for her. Shrugging the thought aside, there had been longer intervals in the past, he gave the girl a winning smile saying "Come on out now young one, I have something I'd like us to do." The girl struggled into a movable position, joints and muscles having gotten use to being perfectly still. Watching the girl slowly tumble out enough to be considered out of the closet he hadn't noticed any unusual magic that had started to form between them.

Suddenly from around the room, or rather what one would assume was from around the room, dust that sparkled like diamonds started flowing in and formed a small tornado in between the two, all this happening within the span of ten seconds. The dust formed into a little girl, in a oversized shirt and a pair of pj pants, holding a teddy bear. The girl looked around the age of 3, her blond hair in a loose braid off to the side, she yawned, and looked around, her eyes settling on the old man in front of her. Immediate distrust filled her for some reason, so she said the only thing a girl of her age was capable of saying in that situation." Bad man, Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, BAD!" He seemed shocked that not only was she here for some reason, but at her words as well. Soon her eyes fell on the girl behind her and she forgot all about the bad man, and decided to try and talk to a new possible friend. "Hi I Angel, who you?" Surprised at this new person who wanted to talk with her she responded with a raspy "I am girl..." Her voice sounded like it hadn't been used in a long time. Angel frowned at the sentence, and turned back to the bad man, "Bad Man! Who she? She not girl, girl is type of people."

Looking down at the girl, Angel, who had just did her best impression of scolding, he was contemplating whether or not to pinch himself to see if this was a bad dream. But no, not even in a bad dream would he imagine a brat going through the Hogwart defenses just to scold him. "Helwo Baddy Man who is she... an where is me?" Blinking out of his thoughts, he took the fact she didn't know where she was to be surprising. "You are in Scotland, haven't you been here before?" Angel blinked twice "What's a scotland? Is it like the tape, or is it near that icy place... Um Iceland I think?" Staring down at Angel in utter disbelief he couldn't help but respond with, "Neither of those are close, but it is a place like Iceland if that is what you mean." Angel getting confused looked out the window and realized something" It was nighty time,but now the sun's back to play?" Looking at the windows, he did indeed see how the sunlight came through to light the room and only after did he realize what she meant. "It was nighttime before you got here? How did you end up here if you don't have a portkey nor a way to apparate?" Angel was even more confused by the words she had never heard "Port-key? Momma just lullabyed me then she went nighty bye an I here." Not completely sure how to respond to that at first, he opted to instead look at her and try to determine where she came from and if she represented an unforeseen threat. "... An what her name! Why you no tell me? Bad man is mean!" Now starting to become irritated at the unexpected intruder he let the twinkle fade as he said "And why would you want to know her name? You call me a bad man without attempting to learn mine and when she gave her answer for her name you demand another to be given instead?" Tears start to fill Angels eyes, and she starts to cry, causing several priceless objects to fling themselves at the one making her cry, Dumbledore. "I see bad thing around you, so you bad, i see good thing around her so she good, i know that girl is not a name but a type of person, an so i ask the grown up, even if he is bad, cause he should know!" Things still launched themselves at Dumbledore, several things cracking and well. And then suddenly Angel was gone, only a few fading sparkles left. All the items that were flying right before her departure went crashing down following the most logical and violent path they could.

Observing the damage that the young witch Angel had created after her disappearance and the release of her control on the items was quite a sight. If any teacher had decided to appear they would claim Dumbledore had let a pack of Cornish Pixies loose for a few minutes before they arrived. Frustrated with the intruder getting away and the damage to his stuff Dumbledore decided just to drain the girl of a third of her magic to compensate the magic he had to use to properly repair everything in the room.

One Month Later, Dumbledore's office

The girl Angel appeared again this time in kitty cat pajamas and hugging a stuffed dragon. " Bad man? But momma said all was dream... where is the girl?" Dumbledore looked up from his pile of papers startled at the vaguely familiar voice in front of his desk. Angel walked closer to the bad man, maybe he was so old he couldn't hear well like grandpa. "Bad man where is the girl?" She said once she was closer. Blinking, he looked upon the girl and decided not to answer at first. "Angel, was it? How have you showed up again?" Angel blinked, that wasn't an answer that was just another question, you can't answer a question with a question if you want anything to happen ever, but she might as well answer and ask her own question again. " Yeah I Angel, you name is? But daddy put me night time, and read me a story about a rainbow fish, and then he turned off the lights, and I end up here. But where is girl!?" Dumbledore gave a smile, Angel had asked him his name this time and seemed more willing to talk with him. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, Angel. I hold many important titles, including the defeater of Grizelward, a really bad wizard." Angel blinked, wizards like from the story books, and tv shows? Oh maybe he's like mommys friend they all say don't listen to him because he imagines a lot more than most people and gets it confused with reality. " ok Dumb-ill-door where is the girl?" Staring at Angel, not completely sure if she said his name wrong on purpose or not considering her supposed age, he kept up the ignorance of her question in favor of his next one. "Speaking of girls, exactly how old are you my dear girl?" Did he just completely ignore my question! Angel thought, she then took a breath yelled as loud as she could "I THREE NOW WHERE IS THE GIRL?!" Causing a few of the windows to shake. Is that accidental magic he wondered, most children needed to be closer to windows to shake them but this one was obviously unique. Going with the response that should look obvious he said "She is not here if you look around the room. Do try to keep to an indoor voice now Angel. It is rude to yell inside after all."

Deciding that only a glare could truly get through how mad she was she sent him an even meaner one that the one with the babysitter who just left her in her crib. She then looked around and saw the kind of light from the girl flicker behind a bookcase. So she walked over to the bookcase and was looking for the discolored book like there always was in scooby doo. Slightly panicked at her immediate change in direction, especially since it was in the right one, Dumbledore rose from his comfortable throne and asked "My dear, what are you looking at on the bookshelf? Many of those books are much too old for you to read." Angel looked back at him for a moment saying "I'm looking for the wrong colored book, to open up the place where the girl is, her light was back her for a...uh...what's the word... time thingy" she then went back to her search. Now really concerned about her search and abilities, he continued to question her with "What makes you say she is back there. You mentioned a light, what did you mean by that Angel?" She looked back at him "people have lights and sometimes colors around them, yours is a bad bright light, and she has a nice light, and it shines FROM BEHIND HERE!" She said getting mad at the still bookcase, with no books noticeably different than the others! Now definitely worried about this young intruder that has now twice broken through the school's wards as well as his own, Dumbledore considered telling her not to mess with other people's stuff. Unfortunately that wouldn't be an option because her anger made enough of a magical disturbance to the secrecy wards that the book case moved, only a foot but enough to fuel her search further. Angel was shocked and surprised that it moved, especially when she didn't move a book when it did, but she started to worm her way behind and she saw a handle for a door, just out of her reach.

She stumbled over to Dumbledore and said " Open the door! I wanna see her! Please open it!" Dumbledore looked down on her antics as almost adorable and decided to humor her. After all, if she saw the girl she might not ask any more questions or destroy his office again. With a negligent flick of his wand he moved the bookcase fully and opened the door. "There you go Angel, the door's open." She smiled at Dumbledore and skipped over to the now open door, and looked inside. There laying was the girl but something seemed off about her. Angel went and touched the girl on the shoulder lightly. The girl started back at Angel's touch, twisting around to see who was there fearfully. Blinking out the brightness she hoarsely whispered "Angel?" Angel looked at her hand wondering what she did to make "girl" freak out like that, but she smiled kindly at the girl. "Hi I wanted to see you" Hearing that made her eyes wider, but she still moved closer to Angel anyway. Angel smiled at her, " So have you found out your name yet?" Shaking her head no, she moved closer since Angel showed no signs of being mad at her right now. "We will find it out, so uh... where your room? And why you back here?" Tilting her head in confusion, she said "Room? My place here." Angel hesitated for a moment, then reached her hand out to help "girl" up. "You live here? No better, bigger place?" Weakly standing on her feet, she shook her head again and pointed to the area "For me. My place only." Angel tried to still smile," well um, Your toys, Stuffies, Books Where do you keep them?" Looking confused for a moment before understanding, she moved back in the "closet" to pull out the small box from the entrance and pointed inside, "Stuff!" Angel looked inside and was disappointed to find only 4 books. "You don't have anything else? Well here, You can have my dragon" Angel Handed over her dragon to "girl" smiling the entire time. Taking it into her hands, she immediately started rubbing the soft dragon on her face. "Thanks" she whispered, though Dumbledore looked like he was not going to let this stand for long. Angel smiled brighter "You can name it whatever you want!" Dumbledore, not wanting her to grow too attached to it, stated "Well, how can she properly name something when she has never known her own name?"Angel turned around and faced the Bad Man! "THEN WHAT IS HER NAME!" Her hair flew up around her, objects started to lift themselves off of wherever they are located, all but the objects belonging to "girl". Taking stock of just how much she was levitating, not sure how she was lifting it all plus the bookcases and desk, Dumbledore decided not to make that mistake again when it comes to Angel. Making surrendering motions he calmly said "I apologize for upsetting you my dear Angel, I was merely stating a fact. I figured she wouldn't be able to name something when she hasn't had a proper name yet. Her name just so happens to be Zephora, but I doubt she'll be able to name it right away just because she has a name now." The things started to set themselves down nicely, some a bit crooked but nothing broken. "Oh ok yay! Now we know your name Zeffy!" And then she suddenly disappeared into sparkles and flew away, some landing on the dragon.

Sighing that the room wasn't completely destroyed this time around, merely disorganized a bit, Dumbledore went to Zephora to retrieve the stuffed dragon. "Here, let me take care of..." He never finished that statement though, thanks to the stuffed animal shocking him. After attempting a few more times and getting the same results, he huffed, sending a strong stinging hex at Zephora before shoving her and her things back into her "room".

Many thousands of miles away, Angel had just appeared back on her bed, bouncing twice before her body stopped moving. 'That's not all a dream right? Well I hope Zeffy will be ok... Even if it is just a dream, but wait I wouldn't dream of something with that mean of a man in it.' Angel thought as she snuggled back into her covers soon falling asleep.

Closing Notes:

Ookami: Thanks to ElyonFrost for bringing up these topics (bolded is an abbreviated version of a question):

" _you might want to link Salazar and the Desainna Family, since they are both concerned over the treatment of magical creatures"_

Salazar was not alive when the Desainna family was created. They had barely been recognized by the Ministry as a proper family before the creation of the 5th Hogwarts house that bears the family name.

" _you might want to include the difference between animagi transformation and The Blessed Curse of the Transformation"_

As for the differences between animagi and those with the "Transformation", there are 2 major ones. One is that they don't get to choose when they first transform nor how long they stay in the form. The second is that it can't be undone by a spell like an animagus, and the fact that they are all magical creatures unlike most animagi, which are non-magical creature normally.

" _ **Is the Desainna Family strongly sided with Voldemort?**_ _... You might also want to include some history of the Desainna Family? Or perhaps their social status in the Wizarding Community... Also, is there any significance behind the name Desainna?"_

As for the Desainna family and stature, most would fall under a "spoilers" category we aren't hinting at right now. However, we are able to say that the Desainna family was considered extinct 300 years ago, as stated in the Hogwarts history essay, so they were not around during Voldemort's first reign. Also, the name Desainna has no real significance to either of us, but was created when we first started the story up.

Neko: if you guys have any questions, or need any clarifications, please either PM us or comment below! Thank you so much for reading! Guest reviews will not show up right away, So don't panic, when you don't see it!


	3. Life Part 1

**Author's' Notes:**

Neko: Heya guys and gals of all- well all Mature ages, this story is based off of Riddle and the Ancient Contract by Hermit 532, Read it if you don't want to be confused and feel like throwing (insert device you are using here) across the room and it shattering into a million pieces. :)

Jean: It won't actually shatter into that many pieces unless you are the Hulk.

Neko: No you haven't been introduced yet, pray that you will this chapter but who knows!

Ookami: Well, I personally am surprised by the amount of views and reviews we got from the first chapter, which was really only an introduction to the concept. 37 views and 3 reviews posted before we got the second chapter up! Also, thank you to Anna -Potter for our first Follow and Favorite!~

Silver: Yay! That's a lot of people supporting our chance to be center stage, right?

Ookami: Yes, but you haven't been introduced yet, so stay in the other room for now.

Sunny: Buuuut! We have been introduced! Through the Autours notes!

Angel: Sunny Get back in the room, don't make me get Zeffy for you Silver!

Neko: Thank you Angel. They like coming out here to confuse the readers.

Ookami: Yes indeed. Well, now that they're out let me state the obvious. WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! We are both currently working on a list of things we would do if that was the case. My most recent one is trying to recreate the veil so it isn't so hazardous for those next to it. No need to lose another Black to it.

Neko: I don't know a Bella would be nice in there, ironic too.

Ookami: Yeah, but she died in both the cannon and the au we are in already. We could get the Swan if you want.

Neko: We could still use a Time turner and push her into it when she's younger, that way it's still only one black. Nah, Swan is tight with the other Hari from Hermit532 other story Potter in Forks.

Ookami: Oh, yeah, the one on Hiatus due to this world being difficult to write on them. Alright. We should probably get to the real story now. Enjoy~

Chapter 3 Life part 1

Angel: 3, Zephora: 6 (October 31, 1993 10P.M. Scotland)

Dumbledore's office

A sleeping Angel with a pink nightgown, a matching blanket laid over top of her, and a stuffed cat, appeared in the room out of her usual sparkles. The Three year old senses the difference in the comfiness of her laying space. She wakes up and stretches out. "Wait where am- I'm here again... I was starting to think I wouldn't be here this month." She then sees not only is it dark out but no one else is there. She stands up and walks over to the book case and starts talking through it. " Hi Zeffy! I'm here now, I was asleep but oh well!" Zephora woke to her friend's voice, though she was at least beyond the door and normally couldn't hear beyond her room, though at this point she knew Angel had a tendency of not following those kinds of things. "Hi Angel! Good to hear you! Get me out now?" She asked while getting her stuffed dragon, Aza, and favorite book to bring out. Angel looked around the room, still no Dumbles, and no sticky thing that made the bookcase open... fine it wouldn't be the first time she had to get it open by herself. Angel made herself really mad at the bookshelf, it was getting between her and her friend yet again. It budged about two feet, but that was enough for the three year old, she grabbed as many of the big books she could at a time and stacked them up to crawl on to them and get the handle, to open the door. "There we go, you free now Zeffy!" Zephora went to the open door and made her way through the gap made between it and the bookshelf. "Yay! Angel here to play?" Angel jumped down from the books, she smiled at her friend. " Play Yay! Oh I learned to read mo better! Momma says I doing super good at reading" Zephora's face lit up in excitement when she said that. "So more read from books? All fun storwies." Holding up her copy of a children's rendition of the first witches and wizards legends. Angel smiled, and sat down next to a wall with her blanket, she could try, they both aren't the best readers, but together sometimes they could get through a story. "Yay! Which one today? One on the Mer-line making the first community, one of Moor-gain-a being nice with Mer-line, or maybe the one of the separation from Moo-gles." Zephora asked her reading buddy, who hadn't heard the stories like she did some nights, so wanted to let her know them too.

Angel enjoy the time, even if mommy and daddy just said it was a recurring dream, though she still didn't like the Dumbles man. She tucked them both into the soft warm blanket, just as she was about to answer, the Dumbles man entered. Trying to still act like he had control of the situation with them and an air of confidence around him that wasn't earned tonight, Dumbledore looked at the comfy position the girls had gotten themselves into with book at hand. "Ah, some late night reading I assume? That is a good book to sleep with, may I read some to you?" Angel looked him up and down,to see if she could get any motive to it, she then looked at Zephora to see how she felt before finally agreeing. " ok Dumbledore you can read to us I guess." Dumbledore smiled at the response and gently took the book out of their hands before asking, "Well, had you two decided on the story to read before I walked in?" Zephora shook her head before looking at Angel to see if she had a preference of story. Angel shook her head no as well, though she wanted to know what a Moo-gle was and why they got separated, eh what's the worst that can happen with that. So she looked up at Dumbledore with big eyes and said " Mr. Dumbles whats a Moo-gle?" It was the best way to get any question answered. Dumbledore looked at her like she had grown an ugly head, knowing now that she was muggle raised at the very least, had decided to make it clear what that meant. "A muggle is a person who doesn't have magic and can't do anything strange." Angel looked the man and decided that he was definitely like momma's friend. " Ah ok , momma's friend and you would get along, he has 'magic' too." Ah, half-blooded then, good was Dumbledore's next thought. Happy to be able to help her understand a bit more he asked, "Why did you ask? Were you interested in one of their stories in the book?" Angel looked at him in the eye and said "Well there was one about, mu-mu moo-gles and them sep-er-atining from people, but I want to read about Snow White" While Dumbles was trying to come up with a proper response that wouldn't end up angering little Angel, Zephora looked at her and asked "What is Snow White? I hear snow is white, but that don't sound right here." Angel looked at her friend and excitedly said " Snow white is a pretty princess with white skin and black hair, and red lips, her step mother was a mean old witch who hated her for her prettiness and tried to kill her, but she lived then with dwarfs, but the witch found her and poisoned her, but she came back to life when a handsome prince kissed her!" Just as she said that a book saying snow white and the seven dwarfs appeared on Angels lap out of sparkly dust. Angel immediately recognized the book as the one her grandpa on her father's side gave her, inside it had a note 'always believe what your heart tells you too, my little Angel' She excitedly handed it over to Dumbledore with pleading eyes that no sane, nor mostly sane person could resist. Sighing at the look knowing he didn't have the mental fortitude tonight to argue, he took the book from Angel saying "Very well, I will read it. It is good to have some new, _unique_ stories every once and awhile."

And so The girls excitedly and intensely listened to the book. The book soon reached its conclusion. Angel smiled " yay! That was awesome! I'm going as Snow White For Halloween! Momma's gonna take me trick or treating!" Dumbledore gave a light smile at this new information, slowly but surely figuring out where she is from. Zephora, on the other hand, was excited since Angel was. "So, you mean you go look like Snow White? But what if the evil witch think you her?" Angel smiled at her friend " Yeah I got the pretty dress and all, don't worry momma gonna protect me she going as the witch to throw off the true one!" Zephora looked much happier at that. "So momma going to keep the bad one away? That good, you good too!~" Angel smiled and hopped up " the thing i'm most excited about though is the games at church, we get candy if we win! And it nice and warm, and I get hot apple cider!" Zephora hopped a little as well saying "Is apple cydire like pumpkeen juice? It nice warm too I hear!" Angel looked confused again," Whats a Pumkin juice? Is it like pumpkin Pie, or like the coffee momma gets?" Now it was Zephora's turn to look confused and confuddled. "I don't really know. I don't know what momma coffee is and no clue on pie, I no have the juice before either. I just hear it good." Angel turned towards Dumbledore and decided to ask him. " Mr. Dumbles what's pumpkin juice, is it like apple cider, or like momma's coffee, or like da pie?" Dumbledore went to respond, but didn't have the chance because at that moment Angel and her blanket vanished once more. Looking down at his hands he realized the book had also vanished while he was preoccupied with the children. Becoming stern he ordered Zephora into her closet and went to worrying over Serious' attack once more.

Once again thousands of miles away, the sun was just rising on looked like a beautiful halloween morning over the Rockies. Angel and her blanket appeared in her bed once again, her book falling on a big stuffed animal. Just a few moments later her father came in to give her a kiss goodbye as he was going to head off to work. She soon heard the words " have a good day my Jeanie" as her dad was saying goodbye to her mom, she however decided to go back to sleep.

A few months later (March 1994) Dumbledore's Office

A flood of sparkles entered Dumbledore's office, it was midday so it was surprising that no one but Dumbledore was in the room. Dumbledore immediately pointed his wand at the sudden change, not expecting Angel anywhere near this time, it is the middle of the school day and yet she flies in now? Slowly lowering his wand when it was confirmed to be Angel he nodded in a friendly enough manner as means of hello. The young girl was in a blue and purple puppy-dog onesie and she was still fast asleep, but she soon woke up, and realized where she was. She then turned towards Dumbledore and said "Yawn morning, Guess what! I'm four now!" Blinking at the declaration of this change in her life, Dumbledore assumed her birthday was this month then. "Ah, so this month was your birthday then?" Asking in way of confirmation. The girl jumped up, "Yeppers, it was actuawy the 22nd!" She was super proud of the fact. But then that brought a question to her mind. "How old is Zeffy? When is her birthday?" She asked as she walked over to the bookcase. Dumbledore went to open the door slowly to show his displeasure, but was beaten to it when it opened the exact way it normally did for him without his magic. Zephora, on her part was excited to see Angel when the door open today. The last few weeks had been really rough for some reason. "Angel! You here! You good, yes?" Angel Smiled and nodded, "Yeah i good i four now! Oh yea dumbells you never answered!" Dumbledore, having long given up to figure out if she did his name wrong on purpose or not, simply nodded as he said, "No, I haven't. I figured greetings were more important than my answer at the moment. She is currently seven years of age." While he was answering Zephora was making more sense of what Angel had said. "OH! Angel was three but now four!" Angel looked a little surprised at the age. " Zeffy seven? I thought Zeffy was my age! Wow you uh... one...two...three... Three years older than me!" Zephora backed up quickly when she shouted about the age difference, thinking she was in trouble now with her friend, yelped out "I no know that til now!" Angel looked confused for a moment before understanding hit her, " oh no Zeffy I no mad I just surprised you no act like the seven year olds back at home! But I no mad, you my friend no mawer what!" With the declaration of friendship Dumbledore inwardly groaned while Zeph grinned and hugged Angel constantly saying "thank you," on some occasions shifting into something stranger than latin, holding on like her life depended on it. Angel smiled and hugged her back laughing happily along with her. "I love you Zeffy!" Zeph slowly stopped murmuring under her breath and relaxed her hold a bit.

Dumbledore was frowning at the interactions, not liking how his little project had negatively blossomed with Angel around. Angel turned to Dumbledore "oh but when Zeffy's birthday? You forgot to answer that question Mr. Dumbles... oh an i was wonderin, but what kinna place is this?" Angel asked. Dumbles looked at Angel and decided to play the avoidance game again, "Ah, curious on what this building is, are we? Well, it is built similar to the castles that can be found in most of Europe, but it is used to teach children. Specifically teach children like you how to use magic." Angel looked at him, what was a Europe, and now he was bringing her into his fantasies about magic... "What's a Europe? Wait it sound familiar... oh the continents song! We just learned it in PreSchool! But wait that's across the ocean... Why is a europe castel in America?" Angel asked. Dumbledore looked at her like her hair was on fire and at the same time realized he had a little more information on where she was from. "No, this castle is not in America, Angel. It is in Scotland, remember that conversion from when you first came here? Scotland is for this castle as America is for your house." So it was colorado? No wait that's not what he meant... wait he was dodging the question again! "Oh ok, but you still haven't answered when Zeffy's birthday is!" Angel was really starting to get sick of these games he played they weren't any fun, and it's like he was just trying to get her to forget about the important things! Unknown to her a few objects in the room started to react to her annoyance. Dumbledore did notice the change in his office, as well as Zeph hiding behind Angel in case it was him causing the disruptance. "Ah yes, Zephora does have a birthday. After all she has an age... But I can't seem to recall the date. I believe it is sometime this month though. I merely just add a year to her age when the month begins when the date slips my mind."

Angel frowned for a moment...has Zefora not had a real birthday party, or birthday in general. She turned to Zefora " Zeffy have you ever had a birthday party, with balloons and cake, and presents and all?" Zephora tilted her head in confusion before shaking her head. "I no think so. What is ball-oon and party?" She clutched Aza waiting for Angel's response. Angel frowned once again, birthdays were one of the best times of the year! A time when you can have fun, are given special treatment, and get to eat cake and open up funnily wrapped gifts, everyone needs to have a birthday party. " balloons are fun colored floating objects with string so you can control it and they have this funny gas in them to make them float, and a party is people who care about you, having fun, wishing you well, and giving you funnily wrapped things, that are normally toys, books, or clothes!" As angel was speaking a few balloons appeared out of sparkles behind her. Zeph's eyes grew into saucers as she stared at the colorful floating items, wondering how they can stay up like that and be pretty at the same time. "Wow, they pretty Angel!" Dumbledore just stared at her summoned balloons wondering what her power level really was. Angel looked confused, what did Zeffy mean they were pretty what were pretty? She looked around and saw the balloons. " When did those get there? I no remember balloons being here before, oh well all we need now is cake and presents and we will have a start to a birthday party!" And once again in the direction she was not facing there, out of sparkles, appeared a pretty, but small, white cake, with the words, 'HAPPY B-DAY' written on it, some confetti littered the ground behind her as well, and a singular present was by the cake, it was a small bundle, wrapped in rainbow paper with a big bow. Zephora just stared as the items appeared and afterwards clapped at the performance in happiness. Dumbledore stared as well, but in a more dumb fashion as he was not used to his office looking like a celebration hall. Zeph looked over to Angel and asked, "Does a party look like the stuff behind you? I like the idea if yes." Angel quickly turned around, a small party had just appeared out of nowhere, Angel was wondering if it was just the fairies and pixies being nice like they liked to do with her. " Yea that looks like a party, and since i've had mine, it must be yous! So first things first yous gotta decide, the most important decision of a birthday person, cake first or present first?" Zeph looked at the little white cake and the rainbow wrapped present, realizing she had to choose between the two to go first. Looking between the two once more, she pointed to the cake first. "I wanna have cake pwease." Angel then turned to Dumbledore, " Mr. Dumbels do you have any plates, and forks... oh and could you pwease cut the cake?" Angel asked giving her signature puppy-dog look. Dumbles glanced at that specialized look of Angel's and sighed, knowing there really was no point in trying now. "Very well. I will cut the cake and get the plates and forks, but I would also like a slice of cake as well. Does that sound agreeable? After all, it is a party." Angel smiled " It's a party so i think that would work." Angel said excitedly.

With that said he asked a house elf to bring a knife and three sets of plates and casual silverware. After the excited house elf had obtained the requested items Dumbles started cutting the cake and placing three pieces onto their plates. Angel looked at the excited creature and wondered what it was. " Uh Zeffy what was that?" She whispered to Zephora. Zeph looked at her friend in confusion before realizing what she meant and answered, "That was howse elf, they are little like us and do a lot of magic work all over the school from what I hear." And now Zeffy was crazy too... Unless they meant like they fairies... that then reminded Angel she had to introduce Zeffy to some of the fairies soon, but Dumbledore probably shouldn't meet them, Angel just had a bad feeling about that. " Ah ok that makes sense." She said to make her friend feel better, well at least there was a party. Dumbledore noted the almost neutral response from Angel, but moved on to handing out the plates to the children, all of them having a third of the small cake. He seriously hoped that Angel would leave before the sugar reached her already high energy levels. "Here we go! Enjoy the cake children." Angel smiled brightly at Dumbledore, he was acting somewhat nice, even if it all was an act and his light had stayed the same annoying bright, it was a party so be nice. "Thank you Mr. Dumbbells" Angel said and then waited for Zefora to take the first bite. At Angel's waiting gaze Zeph took the first bite and her immediate reaction was to grin like a loon before swallowing and said, "This is the most nicest thing I tasted ever!" She then proceeded to eat three forkful of the cake quickly. Soon they all were enjoying the cake till there were only bites left.

"Well Zeffy now all that left is opening you present!" Angel said happily and carried the present over to Zefora, Angel saw that the present was addressed, To: Zeffy, From: Angel. She didn't remember wrapping anything, but it looks nice so it was fine. Zeph looked at the writing on the package as it was handed to her as well. Her reading was not the best, but understood the basics enough to see how her name and Angel's name were on there intentionally as possible. Looking at the outside of the package, she didn't know where to begin with opening it without breaking something, and breaking things was really bad. "Angel, how do I open this right?" Angel was confused for a split moment but then knew exactly what to say. " Well there are normally two ways of opening wrapped gifts, ripping it open, or trying to take your time, peeling the tape off slowly and hoping not to rip it to much, but there no wrong way!" Angel said smiling, " though i normally take off the bow first it da paper that you have to chose what to do." Zeph looked at the wrapped present, getting the basic understanding of what she had said before nodding. She gently tugged at the bow on top till it had came off and then inspected the tape that was on the present to see how to open it nicely. The decision turned out not to be entirely hers, because the wrapping was done so nicely that there were no obvious tape points due to magic putting together the present for Angel. Sighing, Zeph took hold of a corner and attempted to rip the paper. The paper on the edges started fraying at her attempts and so she was able to peel from those points til all that was left was a plain box. Opening it, Zeph saw two different bracelets, one blue and one pink. "What do they do Angel?" She asked while pulling the two out for them to see. Angel recognized the bracelets, they were the friendship bracelets she had been making all week long. " They friendship bracelets, that way as long as we both wear them we will always know that the other one is thinking of them, I spend a while making them, the blue one is yours... do you like it?" Angel asked acting shy for one of the first times in that room. Dumbledore was downright surprised the girl seemed to have a shy side, since most of the actions that seemed shy were of when she was sleepy and even then Angel was still able to make her displeasure of him known if he moved too quickly for her. Zephora seemed to look at her friend and understand the basis of the feeling, since she felt it a lot when they first met. "Of course I like it Angel! You made it for me! It will always be special now!" While saying this Zeph had started to try and put it on buy herself, but the lack of ever wearing one made that near impossible. "Uh... Can you help me?" Blushing Angel helped her fasten it on her wrist, and then put it on her own, having to do it several times in making them, these not being the first, nor first hundred attempts at them. " Here we go, now we are best friends forever, i'll try to always be there for you, Zeffy I promuse." Unknown to her a slight glow came from the blue bracelet as she said that. And then Angel turned into sparkles and vanished, though the confetti, wrapping paper, bow, and balloons stayed.

Dumbledore sighed as Zephora whispered a goodbye to the long gone child, but unfortunately didn't have time to think any further on the matter. Suddenly he felt the wards on the gargoyle alert him to someone coming to meet him in his office, one that currently had an underage and abused child with her first ever birthday party surrounding her. He quickly sent a spell at Zeph and she found herself being flung hard into the closet and having the door slam behind her, but was happy to know Aza and the friendship bracelet was still there. On the other side of the bookcase the door to Dumbledore's office opened without his say so for once, and so he had no time to remove the celebratory items that still littered his room. So Professor McGonagall and Harika Potter walked into his office looking like he had just had a 4 year old throw a party. "Oh my Alb- I mean Headmaster. What on earth happened here?" Was the professor's reaction while Hari just took the scene in internally. Dumbledore lost his twinkle for a moment before it returned as he vanished the offending items. "Oh Minerva, it is nothing at all! Nothing to worry about at the moment. I see you brought Ms. Potter in? How can I be of help today?" Hari just looked at the space that held birthday decorations a moment before and the lost of a twinkle in his eye before hastily brushing off the matter completely. To herself, Hari promised to start looking into the events that transpired around her with more interest than before, because Dumbledore seemed to like hiding things too often.

Closing Notes:

Ookami: Thanks for the reviews! Here are some answers to the questions/concerns sent in!

Awsomedawg24698: _So, is Snape gonna meet either soon?_

Honestly, we aren't sure ourselves. We know he's going to meet Zeph sooner versus later, but no exact time set yet. Even when he does, no guarantee that Angel will be there or that he'll be able to tell anyone. Dumbledore can be very crafty when dealing with adults.

ScotchTape: ... _It can seem a bit bi-polar at times I still like it._

Part of the fun of writing this is the slight bi-polar actions of the characters. There are two writers, meaning two sets of writing styles meshing into this story. Plus Angel is trying to be nice to an easily scared girl while keeping the ever-present danger from trying anything when she's there, all while being three, so some of her actions will not have smooth transitions.

kidActslikealady: _Angel acts kinda muture for a three year old._

Yeah, she does. We attribute that to smart doctors for parents, magically gifted to act older if the situation demands, and a few things in the "Spoilers" category we are not hinting towards at this time.~


	4. Life Part 2

**Author's' Notes:**

Neko: Hey guys and gals, and everyone in between or not on the scale!

Ookami: Welcome back to our story about the insanity about little Angel and Zephora. Thanks to everyone for all the support that has been flooding in in the way of views!~ Over a thousand views when we had been out for just over a week!

Neko: That's pretty amazing! And the reviews and the Faves, and Follows are pretty high to! I personally thought that we would be luck to get a review, Fave, and A follow In few days, the support you guys have shown us is amazing!

Ookami: I had no expectations, so I was happy with everything, though the review lull threw me off for a moment.

Silver: Yeah, at least that was short. We wouldn't want a shocked writer for too long. It would take us forever to appear in the story then.

Aza: Hehe~ Well, I like being with young Zephora. She likes hugging me all the time!

Sunny: Oh how come THEY all get to be out here, AND I don't!?

Neko: they don't! You don't! Well other than Aza, Because HE HAS BEEN INTRODUCED IN THE STORY! WAIT TILL YOU GET INTRODUCED!

Sunny: But at the rate you guys are going that could be Chapter 50!

Neko: Just for that I might make sure it is!

Ookami: No it won't... It might be chapter 15 at worst...

Neko: Fair enough.

Ookami: So till then, only Aza can stay in the room with Zeph and Angel, everyone else out!  
Neko: You forgot Jean. I know she's only mentioned in the story on halloween near the end, but that's still an Introduction.

Ookami: Ah right, sorry Jean. I was thinking on the children's side of the story. Now that that's over with... Disclaimers!

Jean: Sense you forgot about me i'll do it!. WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! NOR DO WE OWN THE FIC THIS IS BASED OFF OF BUT WE HAVE PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHOR TO USE HER IDEAS ALONG WITH OURS TO MAKE THIS!

Ookami: ... Fair enough Jean. I will add that I would be working on my animagus form if I owned Harry Potter and would be figuring out the next pranks of the twins now they are back at hogwarts if we had the fic~

Jean: you are a wolf, how would you have an Animagus form, you literally a green and blue wolf!

Ookami: It's called magic! I may be a wolf, but I can have another form for my animagus! Though my patronus probably looks exactly like me...

Neko: wait you haven't gotten your patronus yet? I got mine several years ago!

Ookami: No! I just think it's different now that we are in this 'verse.

Neko: well we could always go test it out... Though I have a feeling we need to do this outside... let's have them enjoy the story while we go test it out!

Ookami: Okay~ Enjoy the chapter!~

 **Chapter 4: Life Part 2**

Angel: 4 Zephora: 7 (November 24, 1994)

Hogwarts library

A field of sparkles invaded the empty room, everyone, and anyone a part of the schools was out watching the first task. A little girl appeared, Angel, this time dressed in a white night gown.

"Where am I? Oh looks like awot of books! Well imma gotta find Zeffy!" The young girl walked out of the big doors, to find even more doors, but also hallways, and windows lots of windows, and paintings, that moved... So like any four year, old she went up to the first trustworthy looking one, and said. "Hiya, imma trying to find my friend, Zeffy, she lives behind a bookcase in bad man's, i mean Mr. Dumbles office, how do i get's there?" The resident of the painting, a lovely lady in a older styled poofy dress in a ball background looked at the young lady in surprise. "Well, if it is Dumbledore's office you are looking for, I suppose I can help you get there... What is your name young one?" Angel smiled at the pretty woman " Imma Angel, who's you? Would chu really help me find my way? Thank you!" Smiling down at the child the portrait nodded her head and said "Not a problem, young Angel, my name is Daisy Hillgrove. Follow me." Slowing going through the portraits to lead the young lady to her destination. They soon reached their destination, The girl coming face to face with a gargoyle. Hillgrove turned to the child and stated "The gargoyle here guards the headmaster's office from intruders or those he can not meet with at the moment. I am unsure of the current password, and as he is off watching the tournament I assume you will have to wait til he comes back. At least you are here safely without the staircases giving you problem. Good day Angel."

Angel smiled and waved good bye to the lady, and then she turned back to the gargoyle with a serious face. "Please move, I want to see my friend." The gargoyle did nothing. " MOVE PLEASE!" The gargoled did noting, but she could see that it was getting enjoyment out of this. "I SAID MOVE!" She naturally let out a burst of power making everything in or on that hallway move a good foot from it's position, the portraits of course were not happy about this. The gargoyle in trying to resist the power got a crack down it's face causing one of its horns to fall off. Angel picked up the piece of horn, and put it back on the gargoyle feeling bad for doing that, causing it to fix itself, and the gargoyle to fear the little angry girl.

The little girl skipped her way up to the top of their stairs, and found herself in an all too familiar room, she of course, happily opened the book case, that at this point just stopped resisting her. " Hi Zeffy!" Zephora, who was trying to not react to whatever was outside, jumped when Angel called out to her. Still, she gave a slightly strained smile and cheered "Angel! You here today? How you?" Angel smiled," i'm good i met a pretty lady in a painting, i came here in a room full of books too!... What is all that noise outside?" Speaking about a roar that screamed protectiveness, Zeph shuttered and responded "I don't know, but it angry with someone who took something. They have been screaming like that for weeks now... And also something that makes me feel so lonely. So I glad you are here!" Angel looked confused but happy, and held her friend's hand that had the bracelet on it. " as long as you were this i'll always be there! Why don't we take a look outside the window to see what it is." Zeph looked at her wide-eyed now, though she liked the idea... "Are you sure that a good idea? Dumbledore doesn't like me going too far from the bookcase."

Angel judged the distance... and how much she cared about dumbledore.. And how badly this could turn out for her friend... and decided that a 15 second - 2 minute look should be fine. " it's not that far, and if it's making you feel this bad you deserve to at least know what it is" Angel said. Zeph nodded and then drew herself up a little more. "Okay then. I wonder what it is..." The two girls get up and walk over to the window, in time to see a girl riding a broom, fly by followed by a dragon. "Wait... what the... dragon i understand... but that girl was flying like Sabrina the teenage witch!" Zeph watched them fly by in awe of the world out there and the beings that inhabited it. "Wow! The girl must have a living piece of wood! And the dragon... That was what made me feel nervous and lonely? What did the girl take from the dragon? And what is Sabrina the Teenage Witch?" Zeph pointed that last one at Angel, though she was still wondering what the girl do to make the dragon become that possessive. Angel looked at her friend as they walked away from the window, " I thought that was a broom witches fly on them, and Sabrina the teenage witch is a tv show about a Teenage witch who has to hide her magic and stuff from everyone but her family, and she also is trying to find out the family secret." As said the last part a small tv appeared, playing said tv show, all while not being plugged into anything.

Zeph gaped at the tv, never seeing anything like it before. "Ho... How is it doing this? Are the people in the tv or does magic put them on the surface? Or is it things that make no sense for young people?" After realizing there was a chance they were stuck in there she started whimpering at them. Angel looked at her friend concerned, "The people aren't stuck in there, and nomaly don't know we are here, and we just watching things that happen to them, and i know there are others watching, because you can hear them laughing." At that point there was laughter at what Salem had said. Zeph looked at the screen in awe with her explanation and decided she should ask questions about the people on the show. "So, is Salem a talking cat? Why does he sound so old? Is that how rooms look with beds? How is she that tall? How can the house be that big? Are everyone on the show giants? How many rooms can be in a house anyway? OH! They have magic there too!" Angel answered back" Yeah, he's old, he was dere for the Salem witch trials, yes... She a teen they are tall, my house is bigger, no dey aren't, maybe infinite rooms, but then they called mansions, yeah dey have magic!" After that onslaught of questions, they started to just watch the show, till the gargoyle moved and a certain old man entered.

Dumbledore had been tipped off someone had gotten passed the gargoyle, but wasn't able to act because of the tournament. Harika getting into such a flying stunt with the hungarian horntail was bound to cause a stir in the dragon tamer community. Walking to his office was an unusual experience with all the portraits whispering to the other inhabitants that were sentient, and then he realized they were probably talking about the fact all the portraits in the corridor to his office had been moved a third of a meter away from their proper spots. The gargoyle even looked off kilter, though he considered that impossible since it isn't alive technically. Walking into his office he found out his obvious intruder was the culprit today, with a... tele... no less. However, this small tele was not plugged into anything, as there were no plugs in the school, and it was playing a popular American show that shouldn't even be picked up this far across the pond. "Isn't this show awesome zeffy, I love the whole magic idea, and that she has to keep it away from normal people!" Angel then saw dumbbells out of the corner of her eye, but decided to go back to watching the show. Zeph was trying to relate the show to reality, but was failing due to how little she actually knew about the world she was in. Dumbledore, however, was trying to use it to explain this world and not seem strange for referencing the tele. But before he could start, the little girl disappeared into a cloud of sparkles, taking the television with her.

Blinking at the disappeared child, he checked how the girl... Zeph... Was doing before he was interrupted by one of the headmasters of the school portrait declared "Madame Hillgrove would like to talk to you Albus." Zephora looked at the portrait in confusion, and Dumbledore realized the potential danger if the portraits outside knew of her and shoved her back into her room before responding "Of course, let her in." As she went into the headmaster's portrait she was curious about the child's friend that was supposedly in here, but of course there was no obvious sign of her. "Headmaster Dumbledore, did the child I escorted to the front of your office meet with you? She didn't seem to be out in front before you arrived to your office." Dumbledore blinked, a young girl? "Oh, Angel was the one you escorted," the portrait nodded, "But how is that possible? She always shows up in here! Not anywhere else... Wait, no, you can't have that knowledge Hillgrove. _Obliviate_!" Dumbledore exorcised the memory and replaced it with one that ensured her that the child hid behind a suit of armor to try and startle him. Then he sent a Confundus that would ease her of any uneasiness of a child too young for schooling was running around in the halls. "So, as I said, she tried to startle me, so we had our talk and she was on her way." Daisy agreed, and walked back to her painting, everything was fine so why worry.

 **SNAPE MEETS ZEFFY**

Zephora was sitting on her bed closest to her door thinking back to how the last year or so had brought into her life. The biggest was Angel, obviously, who had become the center of her life even though she was only there once a month. She had become a friend, and the only one who looked out for her health that she had ever known. Angel found out her real name and was happy to use it at all time, not to mention teach her everything she knew about anything. She had a name, she had Aza and the friendship bracelet that Angel said would keep her with her was nice knowing her friend would always be there for her.

Well, at least most of the time she was happy that Angel wasn't there all the time. The door opened to Dumbledore's eerily smiling down at her, in his way of trying to look nice when she knew better. That was the smile that reflected a lot of pain on her part before he would give her a calming thing, or just give her a painful thing then see how long it takes before she can get herself together afterwards. As he beckoned her out this time, she noticed there was someone else in the room. He was a man about a tall as Dumbledore, but he had a sense of dark power and safety at the same time, with dark straight hair and just as dark eyes. Dumbledore stated "Professor Snape, I would like you to meet Zephora who has been testing all of the potions you've had been giving me for the last 6 or so years. Zephora, this is Severus Snape, he is the one who makes all those interesting drinks I give you that taste terrible." Dumbledore smiled after that part, hoping that would cause her to hate more people in her life, though the look he didn't see on Snape's face was enough to convince her that he wasn't as bad as Dumble was trying to say.

Snape had lost his composure for the moment Dumbledore was looking down at the girl... Zephora... and couldn't keep the look of utter horror off his face. It was downright wrong, to have a child imprisoned and using them for his potions? That was beyond heinous in his mind, and now he wouldn't even be able to tell anyone who didn't know about her anything about this. Dumbledore made him swear an oath of secrecy in order to learn about what he thought were his test patients.

Speaking of, "Ah, and speaking of that, I have another one for you today girl. But in order to do so, you need to be near death due to spell caused injuries... I think I know the perfect spell. _Sectumsempra_!" Dumbledore shot Snape's signature curse at the girl and immediately the cuts went deep all over her body, causing severe blood loss, though Dumbledore noted not as extreme as he had intended. He assumed that the bracelet must of be spelled to protect her some, since it had only started after that party... Either way, after a moment the damage done was enough to test how well the potion worked. Kneeling down, Dumbledore roughly opened her mouth wide enough to force her to drink the potion. Slower than the spell's reaction, the cuts slowly started to mend themselves, though the deepest ones didn't disappear, but instead scabbed terribly.

Nodding in the findings from her reaction to the spell, Dumbledore smiled to Snape and said "Well, there you have it Severus! It works well for serious spell damage,and nicely against your own sectumsempra. Is that enough comfort for your use of the spell?" Snape gave a curt nod, not trusting himself to not attack him straight out if he spoke. Thinking he was just being his crabby self, Dumbledore smile brightened and ushered Zeph into her room saying, "There you go! Rest up if you want to heal quickly." Snape felt disgusted with the knowledge and told himself he would try to help her in little ways if at all possible, and quickly left when dismissed. Dumbledore went to bed shortly after, happy with how Zeph didn't completely heal and that Snape wouldn't be able to tell anyone about the girl. Zephora, on her crib mattress, was thinking there was a chance that not all adults were bad, but wondered why he couldn't do anything to help. Shrugging off the question with the arrival of the comforting darkness, Zephora relaxed into its arms and listen to it lull her to sleep with a story of the heroes of old.

 **ANGEL'S LIFE**

Angel was eating Breakfast, when the question, "How did you sleep?" Was asked from her Father to her Mother. "I slept great honey, how about you." " I slept pretty good, Angel how did you sleep?" He replied. " I slept good, I hung out with Zeffy again, we watched Sabrina, And a girl flew by the window, on her broom, and there was a dragon following her too!" Angel said, a bit of milk running down her chin. Her mom was quick to wipe off the milk, "Still having the same dream hunbun?" Her father asked. He had a good paying job as a Neurosurgeon. Her father working with brains he automatically assumed that he knew when there was something wrong with his child's brain, even if she was magic on her mother's side. " I keep telling you it's not just a dream! It's real!" Angel said, even if her parents never believed her here. " Of course hunny, we are sorry, for doubting you. So today your sitter will be coming, your father and I will be back in a few days." This wasn't the first time they have left, she was upset like always but, her mother was the leading doctor in cancer treatment in adolescents, as such she would travel a lot. Upset Angel asked to be excused from breakfast, and headed down to the pond on the property. While she was gone, her mother and father were arguing over topics such as, "should we tell her about witches and Wizards being real." Her mother was for it her father was not. "should they contact Jean's side of the family", it ended up being a no for both, " Should they get a scan of her brain done, it turned out being a no from both in the end, though her father was pushing for it for a while. While they were arguing, Angel was down at the pond, and sang a little tune taught to her by the fairies that lived there, to just say hi. They had taught her many songs, some to get help, some to warn, and some to great them. As she sang a small gathering of fairies came to her. They all played for a bit, they liked her, so did the water nymphs, and the pixies. All too soon she heard a voice calling her, the sitter was here and her parents were going to be gone for several days. She said good bye to her parents, crying a bit, but it was one of their talks and they never, took her because they would be to boring.

The weekend was boring, no parent's, and her only friend lived in Europe apparently. Sure there were other kids she played with in Preschool but, they were all a little to stuck up, and mean. And she didn't live in a real neighborhood per say. There were other houses, but not many close to each other, and hers was the only one with a kid anywhere near her. In other words Angel didn't play with others that often, other than the fey that lived on her family's property and her parents and whatever sitters they got her. She just didn't trust humans very easily because of the way they all had their lights. Some humans could change the way their lights were, especially as they grow up, but adults could be the most trustworthy because their lights were the most stable. Lights around people were interesting in general, there were mainly three types of lights, Light light, Grey light, and Dark light. But the dark really meant nothing as it didn't really matter on if the person was good or not no what mattered was how the light made her feel. Some would feel kinda bad, and they were normally mean, some would make her feel nice, and those people were good, and then there were the ones in between, those were weird but normally the people were ok. Then sometimes the lights had colors, those made no sense to her at all, but she didn't see them all the time, so they hadn't much thought put into them.

Currently she was just watching Snow White and the Seven dwarfs with her sitter. Her babysitter talked similarly to the way Dumbledore did, but she already said that she grew up in Surrey, England, not Scotland so she wouldn't know Dumbledore. It was a long boring week before her parents finally got back.

 **Closing Notes:**

Neko: heya guys thanks so much for reading, we have a little part of the story that happened when a certain someone go distracted and my brain went on a train, we posted it earlier, I hope you guys enjoy it! You can find it on our profile page, warning though it's a crack fic.

Ookami: Very much so... One that would've easily been a good April Fool's Joke if we were already running and actually had shorter paragraphs...

Neko: But either way thank you all for reading!


	5. A Bat Meets A Little Girl, Again

**Author's Notes:**

Jean: Let's just get to the story... a certain someone is stuck in the Med wing... Tried to do an Animagus form... when they are already a animal...

Neko: It was a falcon... She was trying to be a falcon... Why she didn't go human first I will never understand... I feel like she wants to talk... eh let's head over, see if she can even talk.

Ookami: ~Grunts and groans in almost a sentence length before writing something shorthanded~ AT LEAST I COULD TYPE THIS CHAPTER

Neko: You know I typed it too.. And I wasn't an idiot before hand!

Silver: ... Does that mean I get to do the disclaimer for her?

Neko: N- Actually why not go ahead.

Silver: Yay~ Neko and Ookami don't own anything Harry Potter wise and didn't make the Riddle and the Ancient Contract fic by that Hermit532 person. Ookami would be writing her version of something similar for the actual story if she was Rowling, and she would be laughing at how all the teachers who dissed goblin language got stuck in the language for a whole day thanks to the Weasley twins if she was Hermit. She said before trying this latest stunt.

Sunny: On to the story!

Neko: Ok, now stay in the freaking room!

 **Chapter 5: A Bat Meets a Little Girl... Again.**

Angel: 7 Zephora: 10 (June 9, 1997)

Snape's person Chambers

In the dark room, holding a singular person, grading papers and tests, and judging potions, there were suddenly a bunch of bright sparkles and then a little girl, in a blue tank top and navy pj pants with stars and moons on them. The inhabitant of the room before hand, Severus Snape, blinked in astonishment at the girl in front of him, not letting his wand waver from the girl at all from the instinctive action of defending himself. Grounding himself, he couldn't let the potential disguised enemy throw him off, he barked "Who are you, how did you arrive in my chambers, and what would you want from me?" Angel looked at the man and cocked her head, and then looked around at the room. "And that makes one more new place in this bloody castle! How do i keep on ending up over here, and not near ZEFFY!" She then turned toward the man. " Hello I'm Angel, I have no clue where I ended up this time, but it's not as bad as the time that there was just that big statue deep underground, and that snake corpse, it was bigger than I am!... But I'm looking for my Friend Zefora, She is always in Dumbledore's(a look of disdain as she said that word) office, so if you could please tell me how to get there that would be great." Snape blinked again, thrown off by the fact that the child was sincere and it wasn't a disguise. But how can a child have enough raw power to find there way into Hogwarts grounds without repercussions, and it appears this was hardly the first time... "I indeed know where Zephora is, but how did you come to know her? My understanding is that the Headmaster kept her a secret."

Angel, pulled up a chair "Well one day when I was three, I appeared in the middle of them, and once a month every month, though not always the same time nor date, I appeared again and normally I end up in the bad man... I mean Dumbledore's office, but sometimes I just won't. The first time I didn't I ended up in the library, that was fun... oh fun fact I'm Seven, and Zeffy is Ten!" The story came to be a great shock to Snape, though the biggest shock was their ages. Angel looked her age though she seemed more knowledgeable than most, but Zephora looked a little over eight, and that was with him slipping her a nutrition potion every chance he got. Looking at the child who didn't seem worried about how she would appear in weird locations at all and had made herself comfortable in his rooms, he gave his response of "Well, that explains how you know her and partially how you know the general concept of the school. It can be concerning that you are getting in the school with apparent ease, but you seem to be the reason she seems more happy some days, so I will not worry on the matter personally. I will lead you to the office, though we should probably not have you seen from students. That would lead to questions. I am curious though, did Dumbledore make you promise not to tell anyone about your friend?" As he opened the door to her to start their journey out of the dungeons. Angel followed the man who apparently has no name, but still reminded her of Dracula, which made him really cool! Or like the phantom from phantom of the opera, her mom liked to watch that, and it was fun to watch along to it too.

She laughed when he asked about Dumbles making her promise anything, as if. " No, he hasn't, and can not, make me do anything, and why would I have that promise if I was able to tell you about her, that's just silly, oh so what's your name?" Snape smirked at the wit the child, Angel, used to describe the headmaster's power over her as well as the logic she used to disrepute his question. "My name is Severus Snape. I asked simply because I thought there was a chance you knew I had knowledge of her already, since you have been here often the last four years. I wonder how many people you have told of Zephora, since I haven't heard any rumors amongst the portraits nor ghosts." She answered " I've told more people than you would think, but they all seem to forget what I've told them soon after, because they all think that I just go to Ba-Dumbledore's office to scare him." Snape slowed a moment before asking, "Scare Dumbledore? That is almost as ridiculous as the fact you've been coming in and out of the school for years, but you have evidence of otherwise. So, have you been just been trying to 'scare the headmaster'?"

Angel stopped and stared at him, " I want next to nothing to do with that horrible bad bad bad bad BAD man, the only good thing in appearing here is that i get to see Zeffy, if it wasn't for her, I would likely go and try to find a way to make this all stop! But i would never do that to Zeffy, i'm not sure how i would react if..." The objects surrounding the girl started to move and shake. " She... her situation is like the one i read in the book A Child Called It... I try not to think about it too much, and try to make her happy regardless, but I can't really help her, i'm not strong, i'm just a kid, and everyone I tell anything about it, either thinks it's a re coming dream or forgets about the fact that she exists... I wanna help her." Angel started crying, the tears kept coming, she couldn't make them stop, it was true, her only friend was abused, and as far as she knew she was absolutely powerless.

Snape watched as Angel went from indignant to frustrated to sad when talking about Dumbledore and Zephora, who was a friend in her eyes, while her magic had been reacting to her emotions. He noticed the magic never targeted humans, but was so powerful at the same time that made him wonder just how powerful she really was. Her words themselves struck a chord in him as well. She not only knew her friend was abused, but also had an idea just how bad it was at the very least. She was also aware of how bad it would end up if she wasn't there to help Zephora, though mostly seeing it as an emotional since she hadn't found someone who would believe her stories it seems. Speaking of stories he was surprised that she referenced the book, having seen it in Dumbledore's office not too long ago and read it himself, mostly because the content was more mature than her age. As for her desire to help, she was very young still to be much help to a child who was being abused... The word sent memories at his occlumency defenses that he considered best left in the past, and used to help his snakes. Not that he had a chance to properly help Zephora, but that was a case he couldn't control at all. Looking at Angel once more he realized that he should help her calm down before they reached the office. Kneeling in front of her, he said, "I want to help her too, Angel, but I can not do much myself. Dumbledore is very powerful and made it very hard for me to help her out. With me unable to help her much as an adult, no one would blame you for not helping her either. But you have done some things to help her, right? You've made her smile when here, and you have taught her things she didn't know I assume. So you have helped her expand her knowledge for when the right help comes. You have also given her a friendship that wouldn't of been possible in any normal situation for her. She isn't alone in her heart, and knowing that helps her too."

Angel looked up, tears streaking her face, but not nearly as many as before. " Am I really helping? I want to help even more,but I don't know how. In the book it's social services, but that wouldn't work here, mostly because of 'magic', is magic real, I mean humans doing magic, I know that fairies can, but that doesn't matter, Mr. Snape if there is anyway I can help Zeffy please tell me." angel then realized it had to have been a bit since she had arrived there, and she still hadn't seen Zefora. "But we had better hurry to where Zeffy is, I don't want to have appeared and not see her!" With a small smirk Snape nodded and continued leading her to the office her friend was in with a short, "Very well, keep up." Finding a staircase that did lead to the second and currently to the third, he took the lead on this new staircase. "So, back to something you mentioned before, who have you tried telling so far? It seems unusual that all of them would be manipulatable by Dumbledore." Angel kept up very well. " They have all been the painting peoples, and the ones that have claimed to be ghosts... now that I think about it you are the first person besides Zeffy and thats has seen me. The ones who don't believe me are my parents, I stopped telling them about most of it now, my dad wanted to get my brain scanned because of my 'recurring dreams'... Will you promise me that you will be different and will remember her, me, everything..." Snape looked at her with slight confusion, though it didn't show "Why would I be forced to forget and not believe you? I already know of Zephora, and as you are her friend and also a part of her story, I doubt that Dumbledore could make me forget the real purpose of you being in the school. He might make it so I can't speak of you directly to others, but he doesn't have the time to make me forget someone important to one I am trying to help such as you." Angel didn't quite know how to feel about that but she decided on happy at least partially, there was at least one other who knew, about Zeffy. Just then they had ended up in an area Angel recognized, she had been in this area time after time, when ever she didn't appear near Zeffy. " I know this place! We are really close! I'm going to see Zeffy! I'm so happy" Angel exclaimed, she was truly happy to be able to see her friend again, and with any luck Dumble- snore wouldn't be there while she was, or only at the end, or very beginning and then he would need to leave, normally when that happened though it had something to do with a potter, or Fudge, or some weird name. Snape simply listened to her excited chatter as they approached the Headmaster's office, also wondering if he was in at the moment or not.

Reaching the right gargoyle in the hall, he looked at Angel and asked, "Would you like me to follow you in to see if Dumbledore is in or shall I leave you here?" Angel looked up at Snape, She had assumed he would be coming with her the entire way, " Umm... If you are not busy come with I guess..." Angel said going back to being shy, for one of the few times in that location. " Oh! And we don't have to worry about the gargoyle he always movies for me." she said that last part and skipped forward towards the aforementioned Gargoyle. As soon as it could have spotted her, if it was alive, it moved out of the way faster than it moved for any other person. Looking between the moved gargoyle and Angel who was moving to go up the stairs, Snape decided to ask about his theory, "I assume something happened the first time it barred you from entrance. Did it try after that though?" Angel smiled back at him, only once or five times, it hasn't tried for almost a year now though!, then again last time it did end up in two pieces, and half yellow the other green... I have no clue how it happened though." Angel responded then motioned for snape to follow as they headed up the stairs. Following her up the stairs, Snape started remembering what she said earlier, "You know of the fairies and their magic, but you don't know if humans can do magic? Tell me, how many unusual things have happened around you in your life?" Angel giggled for a moment and then responded. " A lot, but the fairies just say that's because I'm special, though none of them will tell me what that means, not even the really chatty water nymph, all that she will say is that I will find out soon, But a lot of weird things, like when the cake appeared, and the party, the book, the bracelets, the tv, the show, the fact that the time is almost always different looking here, Oh right so if this place is in Scotland how do I keep appearing here when I live all the way in Colorado? That's pretty weird." by the time she finished talking they reached the top, and by some strange stroke of luck Dumbledore was not up there. So Angel headed straight for the bookcase, it opening near immediately. Snape pondered that statement and watched as she opened the bookcase with a magic she had no understanding of at all to see the friend that they both would try to work together to help." Zeffy! I'm back!" Angel said excitedly as the door behind the already opened bookcase started to open. Zephora had been dozing in and out when Angel arrived, so she started a little, but immediately recovered and jumped up to hug Angel. Angel hugged her friend back, and smiled at Zephora. " Oh Zeffy I ended up in another new place! And this time I met an actual human! And they know you exist, and their light is a nice light too!" Angel then gestured to Snape. Zephora looked over to Snape and the smile got a little wider as she waved slightly to him and said, "Oh! You met Snape! He is really good! Snape, did you bring the healthy potion?" Snape smirked at the name she gave the potion, one he had taken to give her whenever he got a moment alone in the office. "Of course. Here it is, remember to drink it all at once." Unshrinking the vial he gave it to Zephora who immediately swallowed the contents at once. Scrunching her nose and handing it back she replied, "It is yucky tasting, but not the worst I had. So, you show up near Snape today? Where in the castle? What new things did you see?" The questions were directed to Angel, as Zephora took to asking about the world outside the doors of the office often. " I Ended up in Mr. Snape's office first, and then we talked for a bit and ended up back here, there wasn't much in the castle. Oh but We went on a Vacation recently, and we went to the Grand Canyon, It's like the Earth just spit in two right there, it's super deep, and dry but it's really cool. There were people from all around the world there apparently, I heard people Speaking Spanish, and my mom claimed one was Italian, and that another was Russian, there were even some people speaking Chinese apparently!" Angel said happily. Zeph took in all the details with rapt attention, wanting to try and imagine the areas herself. "Oh! So you heard Italian and Russian and Chinese! What did they sound like? Did the people were really different clothing or did everyone look same?" Snape listened to Zephora interrogating her friend and decided that if she was to go to the school she would most likely be sorted into Ravenclaw for her inquisitive mind. "Well Italian was similar to Spanish in a few ways, but Momma is starting to teach me it now so that's fun! Chinese is really fast so I wasn't able to get most of it but I think Ne-How is how you say hello, Russian was also fast but had a different flow, I Think hi was something like, Privet.. They were different cloths, but they were not super weird or anything, just i couldn't understand or read any of the words on their shirts."

Snape, not interested in the adventures of a child and the details that the almost-ravenclaw child wanted to hear of said adventures, let his mind process all the information that he had gotten within the hour about Angel and Zephora and the world that bent around them. The main points were that both he and Angel are the only ones that knew about Zephora and cared about her, that Angels sees Zephora once a month though how she travels across the pond and through the supposed heavy wards was still a mystery, that Angel hadn't made a promise to Dumbledore to not tell anyone due to her age probably, and that she really wants to help her friend escape this life she is living. Shifting through the details further he realized the one flaw in Dumbledore's decisions with Angel and the big loophole that they had stumbled across on his oath. "You can tell people..." Zephora looked up at him, confused since they were still talking about the vacation, and asked "What are you talking about?" Snape looked at Angel and restated, "You can tell people about Zephora, and once they know I can talk to them about her so they believe this is really happening." Angel blinked twice, then jumped up in happiness. " Yes Yes Yes! It's perfect! Zeffy we can get you help!" Angel said excitedly jumping up and down, before poofing into the same sparkles as always and leaving snape, and Zephora alone. Zephora gave a small goodbye to the sparkles and then looked at Snape with the question, "Do you think it will work?" Snape looked at her and her hesitantly hopeful gaze and sighed. "If I work with Angel and talk to the right people, yes it can. Unfortunately it will have to wait til next month at least since she has left for now. If I don't see her then it will be longer, but now we have a chance."

 **Closing Notes:**

Neko: Well that was a fun little chapter now wasn't it. A lot happened in it, so I really hope it still put a smile on at least one of your faces!

Ookami: If not a smile at least a pensive look due to the amount of details we threw into this to make it a strong chapter in one visit.

Neko: some of the sense in this chapter seemed like they were straight out of an anime though. But I think that makes them just epic.

Tristan: Um, not that I'm complaining about potentially getting into the story soon, but why the heck did you guys decide to go so far into the future in comparison to the other chapters?

Neko:... We thought that it would be a good idea to start actually moving on in the story, we might go back a visit some more of the past but, to be honest the past was starting to kill us... Wait Tristan, no you can't be out here, go wait with the other first years that need to be introduced later, Go, Shoo, Shoo.

Ookami: Til next time Everyone~


	6. Wait What?

**Author's Notes:**

Neko: Ok for all yall who've been slacking on the suggested reading, I really say read before this chapter, this is when our story joins with Hermit 532 story, this will literally take place exactly when chapter 24 is... SO READ IT!

Ookami: I concur on the matter, but I also would like to point out that this is from a point of view that doesn't exist in the original, so expect the story to parallel but not a plagiarized chapter for chapter remake. That is why the suggested reading. And after this chapter, unless stated otherwise, we suggest going through the rest of the current story (if not already a fan of the original) because we are going to try to stay as chronological as possible.

Neko: Plus Hermit532 is an awesome writer so it's not like it's some boring homework.

Ookami:Totally! Anywhoof, as a reminder we don't own any of the Harry Potter franchise: books, movies, merchandise, past and future. I would totally keep making new wand types and see how they are reactive to certain cores~ I need to stay away from the animagus thing for a bit...

Neko: ...you still have a few feathers stuck on you too! Anyways on to the story! Oh and in the beginning the first few lines of dialog are ripped straight from Hermit's story,

Chapter 6: Wait... what?

Angel:7 Zephora:10 (September 1,1997)

Great Hall

The Grand Hall was filled with children,the newly sorted trying to find others to talk to, but over at the Gryffindor table a conversation was happening. Ron was being a bigoted idiot and Parvati, Colin, and Lavender were trying to open his pig headed mind and get him to think about everything from his once friend and apparently once betrothed point of view.

"She married You Know Who of course she isn't going to be here." Ron was saying derisively. "She wouldn't dare. Not with all the things she been saying about Dumbledore. She's probably too scared to leave their home."

"He isn't You Know Who." Parvati Patil huffed.

"And she has been out and about several times. She has claimed her Wizengamot seats and she was Champion at Professor Snape's trial." Colin Creevey added hotly.

"Even if..."Lavander started to say before the entire room was staring at the center walkway as sparkles started to appear and swirl to reveal a young girl, one that horrified Dumbledore to have shown themselves here and now.

Angel was dressed in a cute pink gown with a puppy dog face decorating it. " Oh come on! Where am I now!" Angel exclaimed as she faced the large doors, she then turned around and saw Dumbledore sitting there, in front of all these people... Ah ha this is perfect! " BAD MAN WHERE AM I? Why do I always end up in different places, why am I never near Zeffy, Why does she live behind your book case! WHY BAD MAN, WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD MAN!" She clearly had everyone's attention, and also had a few people whispering to each other. She then smiled at the gaping man, " Well i'm going to go find Zeffy bye bye Bad man." Angel then headed out towards the double doors, opening them with sheer emotion, quite a feat considering she was 20 feet away, to find two people. A woman with a nice light that wasn't to bright but also not to dark, and yet very strong, and a man with a Dark light but it shined just a brightly, she had a good feeling about them, she could also tell that they wanted to rid the world of something and Angel felt supportive of it for whatever reason. " Oh hiya, pretty lady, and nice man, are you here to beat up bad man? Well either way I gotta find Zeffy I think something is wrong with Zeffy her light don't feel right! Good luck Pretty lady, and Nice man!" Angel then skipped on past the two.

Dumbledore, before even seeing who was beyond the entrance doors, was vibrating with ferocity at what just transpired. Angel appeared in front of everyone, after all the backlashing of his past during the summer, and aired out all of the things he had done she knew of in one go before running off to keep anyone from asking more and him from creating a rebuttal. Looking out in the great hall he saw the students were conversing about him fervently and looking at him in amusement and concern. Was he really as good as everyone had thought for years, or is the girl right? After all, the amount of fury in his eyes, the lack of a twinkle, made some think she had hit really close to home at least. On the other side of the hall, Hari and Tom were looking at each other in slight concern and confusion of who and what they had heard from the child that hadn't been old enough to go to the school in the first place. Unfortunately they were on a mission and had no chance nor person to follow her to find out the truth. They resigned themselves to find out after they had taken over the school and try to learn what she was speaking of.

Angel ran through the hallways trying to find her way to Zeffy, but when trying to navigate alone the school turned into a maze, she was angry in her mind, why can't she just teleport to where she needs to be like she teleports over here every month! Angel had tried a familiar looking staircase, but the staircase moved suddenly, taking her to a completely opposite side of the school and from the other staircase she wanted. Then trying to get to the right level lead her to another dead end, so was forced to walk to another staircase this one moved too. This lead to her being annoyed, making the hallways between her and where she was heading suffer in the form of shaking similar to an earthquake. Obviously upsetting all the paintings, but they felt as if they spoke it would be their last words, so they kept their mouths shut. After a bit she somehow found her way to the library, at least she knew her way from her, or rather she knew most of the way from there. Soon, after pretty much wreaking havoc possibly destroying a few hallways, she was at the office, running to the bookcase, something was most definitely wrong!

The bookcase and door opened and beyond it she found Zephora screaming in pain, but no obvious source of where it was coming from. "Zeffy, what's wrong? Zeffy!" But she got no response from the girl in pain. Angel tried to comfort her friend, she had no clue how long she had been that way nor how long she attempted to comfort her friend, the screaming stopped being loud to Angel by the time she realized no one was coming to help, she had get help, but what if she got lost, and couldn't find help, then no one would help zeffy, but also if she didn't go and get help, what's to say she would get any more help then if she left. There lies a moral debate, do you go and get help leaving your friend behind, or do you stay and pray that help will come, she decided." Zeffy I'm gonna get help, Stay Here!" Angel then raced down trying to get to help, maybe the pretty lady and nice man will help. She eventually found her way down, this time only getting tricked on a staircase once even faster than before. She soon found the pretty lady she had just left the big room Angel appeared in. "Pretty Lady, Nice Man, Help! Zeffy needs help she screaming in pain and won't talk to me!" Hari and Tom, who were just about to head to the hospital, looked at the child who had surprised them before they had faced off Dumbledore. The shock from the wards and all the work they needed to do after had made them forget about the girl until now, and she looked very scared for her friend that she had mentioned but they knew nothing about. Hari bent down a bit to be closer to eye level before replying, "Your friend is screaming in pain? Of course we will help her! Just show us the way, or tell us where she is if you don't know the fastest route." Angel Skidded to a halt, " Zeffy's in a small 'room' behind one of Bad M- I mean Dumbledore's bookshelves in his office, I left it open, but I don't know how to get there fast, I need to help her!" Angel said tears forming in her eyes. Hari's eyes widened at the thought while Tom gritted his teeth at the implications so far before answering her himself, "Well, it is no longer his office, so we can easily get us all there and tend to this 'Zeffy'. My name is Tom Riddle, and this is my wife Hari. While we hurry to aid your friend, may we have your name?" Angel looked at him, she recognized the name Hari, Dumbledore had said it before, but either way Hari's light was trustworthy so it is fine. "I'm Angel, Angel Smith, Zeffy's name isn't really Zeffy it's Zephora, but I've known her since I was three and I couldn't really say it, and now it's her nickname. Wait if it's no longer his office, does that mean she's safe! Yay! Me and Mr. Snape's plan worked! And I didn't even need to tell about her first so that he could talk about her!" They were making much more progress than Angel had before but both were curious about what she was saying about working with Severus. Reaching the floor Hari asked "What planning were you doing with Professor Snape? He never even hinted of a plan to us when we've talked." Angel looked at Hari now, " Well that makes sense, Mr. Snape was forced to promise not to tell anyone about Zeffy, and he could only talk with people who already knew about her, about her! So when I next appeared in the castle near him I was to help him out by telling some peoples and then he could explain that she was being abused and then she could get help, and not be abused anymore!" Angel then ran ahead once they got closer, the gargoyle jumping out of the way. " Come on please hurry!" Angel said before disappearing up the stairs to the headmasters office.

Hari and Tom made their way up the stairs behind the frantic child, not entirely sure of what they were about to walk into. Reaching the room, they were half stunned to see a child looking nearing Angel's age out cold half in Angel's arms and half sitting on a toddler's mattress inside what they assumed was her room, a puddle of blood formed underneath. It looked like she had been in a battle and now unconscious from all of her injuries. Hari recovering first, she rushed over to the children and started doing diagnostic and healing spells. Seeing the child was suffering from much more than what she could handle on her own she stated, "I am doing what I can for now, but she needs to get to the hospital wing immediately." Tom nodded, carefully lifting Zephora into his arms before looking down at Angel and asking, "Would you like to join us in getting her down to the hospital wing? It might be a bit crowded there." Angel nodded determinedly, " I'll go as far as I can with her, but I wouldn't be surprised if i disappear soon, but take her dragon with her, she love Aza." and as soon as she picked up Aza and placed it on Zephora she turned into her signature sparkles and vanished.

Tom and Hari started at the disappearance of Angel, never experiencing the event before, but quickly shook it off in order to focus of the child she lead them too. Racing down the hospital wing without jostling the patient Tom quickly sent a spark to Madam Pomfrey to ensure the mediwitch would be ready to treat the surprise child, Zephora. When entering the wing Pomfrey was waiting for them, almost glaring at them before seeing the injured child at hand and ushered the new headmaster to lay her down on one of the few empty beds that night. After Hari and Tom saw she was tending to Zephora properly, they decided to do their rounds around the hospital wing as planned. While inside they met with two muggleborns, calming their fears and gifting one with a transfigured griffin, as well as some of their young followers to help ease their concerns about the future. Walking out of the hospital wing, after seeing Zephora was fast asleep, they made their way up to the headmaster's office once more. Hari started to lag behind due to the exhaustion of having fought Dumbledore, working on controlling her magic, healing students and Zephora, as well as adjusting to being easily carried her to the office, where the gargoyle slid away swiftly and practice. He had the bedroom there cleared of all of Dumbledore's possessions and then laid down on their own bed, tom wondering just how bad was the situation if all of this was occurring.

Meanwhile back in Colorado

Angle appeared outside on a hill near her house, earlier she had wanted to explore, now she felt like she needed a nap, or food, food sounded good too. So Angel ran back home, "Ah Honey there you are! I was just about to go look for you it's time for lunch!" Jean, Angels mother said. Angel hugged her mom, and happily sat down, today it was grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch. " oh momma, Zeffy's gonna be safe, a lady and a man, came to the castle place and beat up the mean bad man, and now they rule the castle! Oh and and, the lady is really pretty and nice! But now you don't have to worry about me having 'night terrors' about the bad man, even though I didn't have them!" Jean just smiled and nodded at her daughter, there's no way she could mean Hogwarts, she didn't even know it was a school for a long time. Jean did not want her daughter to have anything to do with the messed up magical world in Europe, she didn't want anything to do with that messed up place either, so of course the decision was simple, she would move to america, where the laws against socializing with muggles, or No- Maj's as they are called in america, were stricter, and so less magic was done in public, drawing less attention to them all. Though no one could really say she had a thing against Muggles, she did marry one. She was sick of that world, and the "leader of the light" just rubbed her the wrong way,of course, her twin had to move to the same continent, no one really knew what happened if twins like them lived to far apart, and neither was willing to risk their lives to find out.

Closing notes:

Ookami: To those who stay and read these, thanks again for keeping with us, liking, favoriting, and asking questions, like this guest!

Guest: _Why in the world would a kid her age even know of a child called it, much less have read it, I know you guys say she is mature for a person her age but this is just plain ridiculous, also I am a bit muffed at the sudden time jump, I liked it when they would just talk and explore, but now you moving very close to when chapter 24 happens and that means that the two won't be able to talk like this. Though I am somewhat happy that you are finally getting to the lord and lady slitherin part of your summary. All in all though it's a good story and although there are spelling and grammar mistakes, I won't be a hypocrite and say there are none in my own review. I hope you go back and visit the old times some more._

Neko: I'll Answer this one... Funny thing that part is based off of me, I read A Child Called It on my own when I was in second grade... My dad was reading it at the time, and apparently saw no problem with letting a second grader read it as well. And I had permission so my teachers couldn't/wouldn't stop me... So yeah funny right... So to me it's not THAT strange that something like that would happen. And I didn't even have magic to help me be more mature for it!

Ookami: As for visiting the past, we might do some, but it was really killing our creativity for now. Might do a small mini-story off this if we write more so we don't lose chronological order, unless we do small flashbacks.

Silver: One more question from the story cast. The last chapter said you were trying to get an animagus of a falcon while being a wolf. Why the heck did you not go for human?

Ookami: Well, human isn't an animagus form. A human form would be more of a disguise technique, similar to when a kitsune or a dragon takes human form. I wanted to find my other animal form, and thought it would be awesome if it was a bird!

Neko: oh well you know it probably is, I mean you did get the feathers. But you know it's near impossible on the body to transform nicely like that all at once... well of the person's own volition... but then again, you could have just asked me.*turns into a swan and flies off*

Ookami: ... Neko! Come back and teach me that! To all our readers, til next time~


	7. Reality Shifts and Decisions

**Author's' Notes:**

Ookami: Hi everyone! Welcome back to the insanity Angel and Zephora calls life! Neko is still in her swan form, and still not giving me suggestions on how to accomplish my falcon form.

Neko:*honks in a laughing like matter*

Angel: stop being mean and go back to your cat form so you can entertain the readers!

Neko:*shifts back* fine for the readers.

Ookami: Yay~ By the way, still going to try to find out how you do that. Anyhoof, to disclaimer!~

Silver: Ookami and Neko don't own any of the Harry Potter world and canoness, nor the fanfiction account Hermit532 that has the original Riddle and the Ancient Contract. If they did I would be more likely to actually be recognized as an actual species.

Ookami: Aww, SIlver. Yeah, the only ones we can claim are our OCs and the concepts we implemented to make this unique.

Neko: Either way, on to the story, why I try and explain most of the animagus business.

 **Chapter 7: Reality Shifts and Decisions**

Angel:7 Zephora:10 (September 6,1997)

An owl approached the house that it had to fly over the ocean to get to. Once landing outside the room of the one it was sent there for the Great horned owl hooted in a rhythm. This woke up the one it was meant for with a start. 'Oh no no no no!' The woman thought, 'I left, They aren't supposed to contact me, ever!' The owl hooted again in the same pattern. 'Ok fine i'll get the the letter but this better be important!' the woman got out of bed careful to not wake up her husband. She let the owl in the kitchen and started reading the letter.

Dearest Jean,

It brings me great joy to tell you that you and your daughter, shall be accepted back into the family, please come home things have changed. And by that I mean to say Dumbledore is dead, hogwarts is being ruled by Voldemort's grandson, and Harika Riddle nee potter. You know as well as I do that your daughter is gifted as we are, and possibly even more that that. Gifted as only the heir is. I've been instructed to "make you" at least let us meet the girl, Angel, but as you know, if she is gifted beyond you and me, she will have to takeover the family when she is older, she will have to spend time with us, and get to know us. As you sister I tell you to come home. As your friend I tell you to take you family and run and hide. As your twin, I tell you to visit, but have us vowed not to steal Angel if she is the heir. But just remember this is all up to you.

Forever your twin,

Jane.

'That's not good, I know Angel is special, but I thought she was the same as me not that she was also-' Jeans though was interrupted by the appearance of Angel. " Momma? Why are you up? Why is there an owl in here, did it just fly in?" Angel asks. Jean sighed, and motioned for Angel to sit down next to her. " Angel honey,there is something I have to tell you. You see, Magic is real, and I have magic, and so do you. Daddy doesn't though. We also have some family, that is also magic, but it had been awhile since I had spoken to any of them, but I was just given a letter, by your aunt, my sister, twin sister, and they want to meet you. And see me, and apparently the school I went to to learn magic, has new people running it. And I'm sorry that I didn't say anything, but with the way things, are or rather were, back there I didn't want to have you grow up in that environment, And-" Jean was cut off by Angel hugging her. " Momma I love you, but The school you went to was it named Hogywarts?" jean stiffened for a second, how did she know the name... oh dear lord she has been traveling to Hogwarts! She, but I thought that she was imagining all that, and... oh Dear lord... ait that means there really was an abused child, wait bad man, was Dumbledore and... And she was there during the take over. "Angel, you- I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I didn't know... I'll set up a family meeting, with my side... Um Angel, next time you appear there, please tell Professor Flitwick that you are my daughter, Use your middle name as my last, he knows me." Jean said, she was overloaded, but she still had to respond, and then explain all that had happened to her Husband... that will be a fun conversation. " Ok Angel head back to bed, mommy needs to do a few things, then she will be going to bed herself." Jean said. Angel looked sad for a moment, before nodding sleepily and doing as her mother asked.

September 7, 1997 Hospital WIng, Hogwarts

In the near empty hospital wing, Zephora was snuggling Aza as she looked through her favorite storybook, when suddenly all too familiar sparkles appeared in, for the third time sense Zephora was put into the Hospital wing. Angel had a pink shirt, with a kitty on it, and had a black skirt on. "Oh heya Zeffy!" Zephora put down her book and lost her page as she went to hug Angel in a rush. "Angel's back! This is the third time this week too! Or is it fourth? It fine with both! Any cool things at home?" Angel giggled, then remembered what had happened last night. " oh Momma got a letter from an owl! And she told me magic was real, and that it is common on her side of the family! Oh also that she went to this school!" Angel said excitedly, forgetting about the part to tell Flitwick who she is.

"So your mom knows all about this place? That is cool to hear! Did she tell you about the places here or anything? And owls really like sending mail? Why do you think that is?" Angel looked deep in thought for a moment before saying, "I have no clue, but maybe it makes the mice think they are nice, and so they can get to eat them more easily." Zephora blinked in surprise at the thought before laughing, "Oh! But don't the presence of owls scare mice away? Like with cats?" Angel nodded, " yeah, but maybe the ones that carry mail don't? I'm not sure though." They continued on this topic and others for a long time before Angel realized that she had forgotten something.

" Zeffy! I forgot, i'm supposed to tell a , my momma's name, cause he knows her! But I don't know any Flitwick's... do you?" Zephora thought about the name, she thought she heard the adults mention something like that before, "Flitwick's... Fili Filts? The adults said that name I think, so we should ask them for you!"Angel nodded in agreement. " ok, who do we ask, though... are you allowed to leave the hospital office place... thing that we are in? Cause we could ask and , I think they would know." Zephora looked around the wing, which was very quiet at the moment, before responding "I am not sure, I should talk to the healer doctor. What she say her name was again? Oh! Healer Ratha! RATHA!" The last part being amplified to fill the entire room.

Healer Ratha, who was relaxing in her office reorganizing it to suit her and Mysterians needs, started in her seat when she heard her name seeming to vibrate through the walls and into her bones from the sound level, though the voice was so young. Bolting from her chair she made her way from the office to the long-term patient that was probably behind the screeching sound. "Yes miss Zephora, can I help you?" Angel spoke up, "um we were just wondering if it was ok for Zeffy to leave for a bit, we wanted to ask , or if the know a person that my momma said knew her." Ratha took a look at the two girls looking up at her and sighed before responding, "Let me just run some diagnostic spells to make sure nothing has gotten worse, then you can go looking for the two, okay?" Not waiting for the response she started to run her spells, happy with the progress of her healing inside and out, before casting a look at the now free core and internally gasped at the size. Most children couldn't make up half that core at the age of ten like that. " So... is she good, can we go ask about now?" Angel asked looking with puppydog eyes. Blinking out of her shock and magic sight, she turned and nodded at Angel, "Yes, you two can go exploring, though I suggest not overdoing it since she is still recovering. Good luck with your search for the owners!" Angel nodded, "thank you!" she then grabbed Zeffys hand, "Come on Zeffy, I think I know the way!" Angel lead her friend out of the wing, and around the castle before they reached the hallway leading to the headmasters office. " Ok Zeffy now we just need to get past the Gargoyle, I wonder if it will still let me through." Zephora was still a little shellshocked, being unconscious when she was moved to the hospital wing, so everything was a new sight. Going up through the gargoyle hallway was a little nerve wracking for the girl. Angel seeing this gave Zephora her hand to hold, knowing that that could help. The gargoyle seeing them just moved to the side, they headed up the stars, till they reached a door, and Angel knocked on it. Tom and Hari, who had just finished telling her husband the plans of Ronald and company, looked at the door and sighed, thinking it was another teacher to speak with. "Enter" was Tom's response, with slight surprise that the callers were Angel and Zephora. Hari smiled at the two warmly and asked, "Hello Angel and Zephora, I'm glad that you are doing well to explore. What can we help you two with?" ANgel smiled brightly, " Hiya , and , apparently my mom went here, and she said that a man named knew her, and works here, and that I should tell him that i'm here daughter. And, I don't know a Flitwick, so I asked Zeffy, and she said that she had heard adults say the name, So we figured that at least one of you would know who he is." Angel said, amazingly all in one breath, though she did say it quite fast. Zephora looked at her friend with excited confusion, beating the adults in stating "Wow, that was cool you said it all, but it was too fast to understand all of it. I heard my name and Fili Flits, but didn't understand most of what you said." Angel looked at her friend and then looked back at the adults and said, " ok well I said, that My Mom used to go here, that she knows a guys who works here, and that she wanted to have me meet him and introduce myself as her daughter, and his name is Flitwick, and we were wondering if either one of you know him." Angel said trying to speak at normal speed. Hari responded almost immediately with "Yes, he is still a teacher here. If your mother knew him she must not have been from America. Speck!" Speck popped into the room facing her, "Yes Miss Hari?" Hari nodded and said, "Speck, please get Professor Flitwick for us. We might have some more understanding for our unusual visitor." Nodding, he popped off. Tom, done with just watching the events, asked politely, "While we are waiting, how about we hear what lead to you learning about your mother's history here?" Angel smiled, " Well Momma just told me that she had been here, and that magic was real in people, and that there is a whole side of her family that want to meet me, that all also do magic, but I found this all out when Momma was downstairs with an owl in the house, it was late, but the owls hoot woke me up, And when she realized that I had been appearing here, she told me to tell that I was her Daughter, And to use my middle name as her last name, though I have no clue why on either accounts." Angel replied.

They continued to make small talk after that eagerly awaiting the arrival of Professor Flitwick who could shed some light on this situation.

Entering the room, Flitwick took in the room with mild surprise. He had heard about the child that was found and a story about another visiting, but didn't expect them to be in the room when he was asked to see the owners of Hogwarts. "Lord and Lady Slytherin, how can I be of help?" Hari nodded towards Angel while saying, "Zephora's friend, Angel, says her mother knew you from her school years and told her to reveal their name to you so someone would know her lineage." Flitwick looked from Hari to Angel, then asked her, "So, Angel, who is your mother? I have had many memorable students in my time." Angel replied, " My Mommies name is Jean Smith, but her last name used to be Laconi, so she was Jean Laconi." Angel said smiling. Now that got Flitwick's attention for sure. "Jean Laconi. She's your mother? I hadn't thought that I'd see her or her children for a long while yet." Zephora looked at the small man in confusion, "Why did you think that? Angel had been in and out of the school for years as it is." Flitwick looked concerned for a moment. " You haven't been flying in a plane have you?" Angel shook her head. " Would you happen to have a twin or a sibling in any fashion." he asked, Once again angel shook her head. "But that power belongs to Jean's twin, Jean could materialize things, much like a fairy, while her sister would appear wherever she wanted out of a spark of flame, though she only normally used it if she was running late for a class." His almost wistful look threw Hari and Tom off a bit as they wondered what circumstances lead to the fondness the teacher had for those two students. Zephora scrunched her face in concentration, trying to remember something on the tip of her tongue. Looking at Flitwick she asked, "Materialize? Like if balloons and a cake appear out of nowhere? Or a present box, or a story book, or that tele thingy that has the bright people inside?" Flitwick blinked, taken slightly aback, " um those are very specific, but yes, like that... that wouldn't have happened, would it?" Zephora nodded at him and cheerily replied, "Yep! They all happened while Angel was here the last few years. It was fun to have the parties!"

Flitwick needed to sit down, this was too much to fast. Hari was shocked as well, "You mean…. All those random birthday celebration items that would appear in this office was you two?" Angel nodded, " Yep, we needed to celebrate, and our birthdays are in the same month, though half of the parties were just for Zeffy sese mine had already been celebrated." Flitwick was starting to look really pale at the reality that was sitting with them. The idea she took from both inheritances was astounding as it was, but also nerve wracking to comprehend the potential power. It was nearly impossible to have both, but Jean's child somehow accomplished it. Looking around the room he realized the headmasters were looking at him with some concern as the children were waiting for some sort of response other than silence. He sat up and spoke. " If what I think this means is true, there is much that you need to know and have explained, however I don't know if it is my place to share this, or if I would be overstepping a boundary..." he then looked at the owners of hogwarts, " I am wondering would it be ok if I invited Jean herself over to explain this all."

Hari and Tom looked at each other and thought about the request. _It would be good to have someone explain why a child has been appearing at the school for years now, see if it can be warded against._ Hari mentioned through their link, before adding, _Not to mention to find out what could possibly give a child so much power that they could appear from far distances._ Tom slightly nodded while responding with, _The only problem is the power the mother might have and if she doesn't wish to deal with the dark lord's grandson. If she becomes violent….._ Hari stopped his train of thought there with a quick _Then we remove her from the grounds the same way I did with McGonigal, she wouldn't have a chance to threaten either of us if she tries to move against us. It is better to see if she can help us with our dilemma that is shown potentially with her daughter than make her against us, the family has rich magic in their veins and would be good allies._ Tom seemed to ponder that last statement, it did seem to be true if what Flitwick mentioned of the mother's abilities and the ones that had been proven to be true with Angel. _True, and some allies in the United States wouldn't hurt at all. As long as she proves to not be a threat to you or our child._ Hari nodded before they both turned to Flitwick. Nodding once more towards the charms professor, she stated "You can invite her to Hogwarts, especially while her child is still here or returns, since she will probably wish to make sure her child is still safe."

Flitwick stood at the part of ensuring Angel's safety. "Then I best be off to collect her, I do believe I'll have to floo her sister first and wouldn't want her to arrive after Angel has left." Leaving the office at a fast pace, the others were soon looking at an empty spot where he last stood. Flitwick went down to to his office to floo Jane, because, Jean was still not hooked up to the floo. After discussing what had happened Jane agreed to flame over to her sister, and flame them both to hogwarts.

Meanwhile in Colorado

Jean and her husband were fighting, over all of the agreements that were broken, and yelling also about where Angel was. Really they were just arguing about all they could, and especially all that had to do with magic and the Laconi family. Then Jane appeared right next to them. " Hey sis, so I just got Flooed by Flitwick, who said that your daughter is there, and so wanted me to come and get you, so you finish this argument latter, ok? Ok!" Jane without waiting for a response grabbed Jean's hand and flamed all the way to Flitwick's office.

" Heya Flitwick, I brought Jean, No thanks necessary, but all appreciated, so should I just flame the three of us up now, or... what?" Jean sighed internally, yep that's the Jane I know. Not really waiting, Jane then grabbed Flitwick arm too, and suddenly they were on the stairs right outside the Headmaster's office. A sigh escaped Jean, before she knocked on the door. Everyone in the room started a little, it had only been five minutes since Flitwick had left, but the knock hadn't sounded like his either. Tom gave an authoritative "Enter" and had to school his face to not show the shock of what appeared to be adult twin ladies standing there with Flitwick. Angel got up and ran over to one of the ladies, "Momma you're here! Yay!" Jean smiled at her kid, and hugged her, " Hey Angel hunny, how are you, this is my twin Jane." Jean then looked up at the others in the room. She saw the Headmaster's spot taken by two young but powerful half bloods that she assumed were the ones who killed Dumbledore, then to the child blatantly staring with a mix of awe and excitement who had the stuffed dragon that Angel mentioned giving to her friend. " Hello, so you must be Hari and Tom Riddle, and you little one must be Zephora, it's nice to meet you all. Though if I remember Jane's letter correctly, you are the grandson of 'Him' and you vanquished Dumbledore, over all thats pretty awesome." Hari slightly gaped at the response and couldn't help but give the thought filled line of "HUH?" Jane giggled, while Jean responded, " Oh yeah we aren't really aligned with a side, though we all hate Dumbledore for some reason, so I guess we are on the not Dumbledore side."

 **Closing Notes:**

Ookami: *in a half howl* Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliffhanger~ *finishing in a full howl*

Neko:... how about we stick to singing as either humans, or birds, okay?

Ookami: But I enjoy being me as me! Why should I go with the others?

Neko: ok but not in front of the readers, you already sent 48 people to the nurse's office with that one super high note, and that's 48 this week!

Ookami: Oh, right. Sorry everyone! I was celebrating our first cliffy~

Silver: So much so you forgot that chewyb13 had fav/followed us after our last chapter update! Thanks for it by the way!


	8. These are answers?

**Author's' Notes:**

Neko: hey guys welcome back! So last chapter was a funny one, but this chapter will have answers, and may just make more questions, but you can't win them all.

Ookami: It should be at least a lot more informative than the majority of our chapters though….. And I think it is cool that Zephora finally did her first piece of accidental magic in the story!

Neko: I do too, though I like the "new" set of twins too.

Jean & Jane: Thank you.

Ookami: Other than cementing their roles though, we haven't really gotten any of the other fun characters yet…. Eh, that will be soon enough though.

Silver: Eh hem. Am I going to be the one who thanks the readers to follow or favorite?

Zephora:Well, since you offered, go ahead!

Silver: Okay…. Thanks to DaYaNa1997, RiderAlex, and 'bella cullen the original' for being our awesome new Favorites! It really does contributes to our lives here in the unknown zone!

Neko: Ahem... Silver... YOU STILL HAVEN'T BEEN INTRODUCED!...wait I just realized starting out with Ahem... I sound like Umbridge! Oh dear lord, i'm going to go have a panic attack/ existential crises in the corner.

Ookami: Okay…. While she is trying to calm down, I will remind everyone of the obvious WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, UNIVERSAL STUDIOS, NOR ANYTHING THAT IS IN THE CANNON! I would probably be seeing how many different kinds of curses the fandom has made before I wrote the exciting sequel.

Aza: So, Enjoy the most serious character chapter that we have probably seen so far.

 **Chapter 8: These are answers?**

Angel:7 Zephora:10 ( September 6, 1997)

Location: Headmaster's Office

Everyone was seated Jean had Angel on her lap, but not from lack of chairs, one could tell that this was going to be a long conversation. Flitwick had seated himself next to Jean, Jane on his other side next to the windows, and Zeffy was in the chair on the other side of Jean and Angel. The owners were of course behind their desk. After the interesting bit of news that the Laconi family hadn't been on any side but against Dumbledore and everyone getting settled into their seats, Hari decided that some questions should get answers. "So, how did you two get here so quickly Laconi ladies? My understanding is that at least one of you were in the United States and yet arrived with five minutes." Jean smiled politely, And began "We both live in America, I'm not supposed to say this but i've broken the rule with another in this room before, so it doesn't matter too much, as long as the information doesn't become common knowledge. Though i'm not claiming that you would tell anyone willy nilly, but just covering my bases. I guess the simplest explanation is that my sister, does something very similar to what angel does to get here, but she appears in flame and disappears in flame, much like a Phoenix." Jane shot her a slightly panicked look, she was against telling anyone, well more of a she was afraid of what the current house head would say. But then she saw the genius in what Jean was doing, she was telling them before she rejoined the family so she couldn't get into trouble for it, and Jane was allowed to confirm and deny things, because there is no rule against it, only about giving out information to those who don't know and do not have the blood.

Noticing the look that Jane had given at the little they got on the family abilities, Tom took the opportunity of asking another question related to it. "And did you realize that Angel had been traveling to and from your house and the castle for the last four years?" Jean sighed and started to explain, " Yes she had told me and my husband, but we had thought them dreams, my husband is a NoMaj, pardon me muggle, and also a Neurosurgeon, so he didn't assume magic, and really I thought it quite impossible for her to be like my sister, since I do not have the gift, and had seen Angel materialize objects, much like I can. It's been a long time since their has been a person has been gifted, cursed? It's argued both ways, with that type of power. But either way, I had know but I would not accepted it, and I feel like a horrible mother for it." Jean responded, Angel hugged her mom, trying to squeeze the thought of her being a bad mom out of her. Getting a bit of one of the questions that they were going to ask, Hari decided to ask one of the big ones, "And how is it that your family has so much power and these abilities? You have referenced the Phoenix while mentioning the teleporting ability, but nothing concrete." Jean smiled wider, now they were getting into the big part. " Well the simplest answer is Magic, but I feel too much like Dumbledore saying just that, so i'll do something he would never do, explain. My Family along with quite a few others all have the Blessing, Curse, Eh let's call it a Blessed Curse, well they have The Blessed Curse, of the Magical blood in their veins never diluting, and being forced to transform when at a young age. I am part Fairy, Half actually, like most i'm half I mean, Jane is Half Pheonix, and apparently Angel is both Phoenix and Fairy so I'm guessing that she is a quarter human, and fill in the rest with equal parts Fairy and Phoenix. Meaning that of course she would be the heir, and I still am questioning, how did I marry a Muggle and end up with an even more magical child!" Zephora raised her hand at that point and said "Could it be that the moogle part made the magic just that more obvious in Angel than it could with more magic?" Jean sighed, "You just might have a point there, Little Dragonling." Hari and Tom looked surprised at the nickname, though it was Flitwick who asked, "And what exactly do you mean by dragonling?" Jean giggled, "Well it's obvious that she is half dragon, you can see it in her aura!" Tom, taking a little interest though concern, asked "You can see auras well? How do they appear for you to be able to see a creature inheritance or something similar?" Jean smiled again "Well for me I see inheritance in little dots, that block out a part of the aura, and take a loose form of the craters, but it only works with people I have met for the first time. After that the Dots disappear and turn into regular aura, though my grandmother had a better form of it, she could see them when ever she wanted to." Angel turned to her mom. "Momma what's an Aura?" Tom, seeing Jean a little lost in trying to explain, takes up the task himself. "An aura, simply put, is the energy that a person projects through magic and emotions. They are normally used to see the power of a person or their emotions if they are strongly reacting to them." Angel's eyes lit up, " Oh you mean the lights around people that tell me whether or not they are good!" Tom blinked a little, seeing the other adults react as well, before responding, "That is probably right, but how do you see people to make the decision that the person is good or not?" Angel smiled " well I only see shades of black and white, and brightness of it, though sometimes there is color, but really it's just the way the light makes me feel, Dumbledore's was harshly white light, and it made me feel bad, , yours is a bright Dark light, but it feels nice, and Ms. Hari, your light is kinda, Grey i guess, and it is bright, and it feels nice like a mom." Hari felt happy and nervous from that descriptions that Angel was giving them, being very accurate. Zephora looked at her friend and asked, "Well, what do you see me as?" Angel looked her friend, " it's like a nice mix between Mr. Tom, And , but it used to be quite a few shades lighter, but it felt broken when it was like that." Nodding to Angel, Zephora fell quiet and snuggled Aza more.

The adults, not quite sure how to respond to the children's response, decided to continue on a different topic. Hari was the first to figure a suitable statement, "If your grandmother has that ability, had she never met Angel? It would've probably been hard to miss if they had met, right?" Jean nodded, "i'm sure when they meet it will be quite obvious, but grandma Mary has not met her yet, thanks to me distancing myself from the family... You see the reason why is because, every one with creature blood has a mate, and they are a honored thing in our society, because you can have kids with others but your relationship with your husband or wife will not be nearly as good, supposedly. My Mate was killed, and they wanted to put me into an arranged marriage with another who had lost his mate, but it was too soon for me, they didn't understand, and so I left, well at least that's one of the many reasons, Then I later met my Husband, and although we aren't perfect I wouldn't trade what happened for the world." Hari and Tom nodded in understanding, for though their marriage had been arranged in a sense, they understood the inability to be accepted for their feelings and loss in other ways. Hari asked, "Does that mean Zephora will have a soulmate as well?" Jean nodded, " Angel as well, it's the same with all with Magical creature blood, though the mate is not always of Magical creature blood, but never a Muggle, sometimes a Squib though." Hari accepted the answer thoughtfully, though Zephora looked confusedly at Jean and asked, "What is a squeeb?" Jean sighed internally, and then saw Angel looking at her with curiosity as well, "sigh, well a squib, is a person of a magical family who is born with no magic, or too little magic to use." Zephora furrowed her eyes in thought and went "So, kinda like a moogle, but with a magic family? Okay, that makes sense with what you said before too." The adults took a moment to take that all in before Tom continued the conversation further, "If you have distanced yourself from your family, and that is what lead to you moving to America, why did your sister follow you there? Unless you also had a falling out with the family Jane." Jane decided to speak, " No I did not have a falling out, I live happily with my wife, my soul mate, but we feared what would happen splitting the two of us up to far since technically we were supposed to be the same person, and magically we are mirrors or foils of each other. But we didn't have much contact with each other before this week." Flitwick had a sad yet understanding look about him when he asked, "So, has the family gotten over such drama that caused to bring hope that Angel will meet her maternal relative soon?" Jean looked a little nervous at that," Well no. Um the fact of the matter is that Angel is both, Phoenix and Fairy, making her the heir to the family... And well I'm sure you understand the rest." Jean said, not wanting to get to into detail about it in front of Angel.

Flitwick nodded in understanding, and decided to divert the attention away from the Laconi family for comfort's sake. "So, I see that you have recovered nicely since the school year was suppose to start Zephora. I take it that Healer Ratha plans on releasing you from her care soon?" Zephora nodded to Fili Flits, saying "Yep! She did let us go to the headmaster's office on our own even! Ratha seems worried I will fall asleep on my feet or something, because she keeps saying I should take things easy, though all that seems to mean is to not move at all…." Chuckling slightly at her lack of understanding of the phrase, he continued with what was on his mind, "With that said, where will you be staying after you leave the hospital wing? The old spot you inhabited is most likely gone and was beyond unsuitable for you, but as a child who isn't a student of the school, there isn't a dorm that is waiting either." Angel looked concerned for her friend what was going to happen, she doubted that Zeffy would handle going over to america very well, with the rest of the castle seeming to already be a bit much. Zephora looked a little confused at that, "Where else could I be though? Is the castle really big enough for more rooms?" Hari, shaking her head at the concept of how small her world really was replied, "Oh yes, there are many places that can house more rooms if need be, plus there are parts of the castle most cannot access due to lack of maintenance. However, it wouldn't be advisable for you to stay with any of the students as you aren't one, but at the same time there isn't many living spaces beyond them and the teacher dorms." A short silence fell amongst the room's occupants as they thought, as the portraits were still recovering from the knowledge they hung in the office of the new owners of Hogwarts by birthright. It was Tom who remembered the additional members of the castle that weren't teachers nor students. "How about the twins take her under their care for now? Considering she had lived here for the majority of her life, she is a ward of the castle as well." Jean was about to speak, before Angel once again turned into sparkles and disappeared. " Oh my gosh! Her flaming is literally sparkles! That is brilliant!" Jane exclaimed, Jean on the other hand was sighing, she was having a simi pleasant conversation, but young phoenixes can't really control it. "Well I guess that is my cue to leave, here." she handed over a pouch filled with a dust much like the one Angel had just disappeared into. " It's some of my Fairy dust, if you wish to talk, sprinkle it over water, and soon my image will appear, and I can talk, if you have need of me, spill it over heat, and i'll get Jane to help me over as soon as possible." Jean seemed to have a thought cross her mind, " I'm not sure if it is my business, and I apologize if i'm overstepping, but who are the twins?" Hari blinked, before responding, "Oh right, being in America would make it hard for you to hear of anyone, including those with such mischievous skills as them. Fred and George Weasleys are the two that we mean, they are currently helping us with the muggle parents that are staying here for the time being." Jean looked interested, "Muggle parents? Oh that just opens up a new batch of questions, but I shouldn't leave Angel alone for too long... And considering I was in the middle of a fight, and... oh dear, I hope he doesn't do anything rash, America isn't nearly as lenient on Muggles, as I remember them being here... I better go." and with that, Jane grabbed her arm, both did a respectful bow, and then vanished into a flame.

Blinking at the two adults that just disappeared in the same fashion as Angel, but in flames instead, and decided that the family just enjoyed having flashy arrivals and departures. Reaffirming the need to ask if there was a way to ward against such teleportation, Tom called Filper to bring the Weasley twins to the office. After the house elf disappeared, the room was silent once more until Zephora decided to ask about something she had been curious about for years. "Hari, Tom, do house elves enjoy the work they do all the time?" Slightly thrown off by the question, Tom went into the explanation that he had given to Hari when she showed little understanding to them thanks to Dobby, "Yes they do. Their personalities make it so they enjoy working on things for others, so it would be mean if we didn't give them the opportunity to help us. I assume you have seen them several times but no one had gotten a chance to properly explain them to you?" Zephora nodded and rubbed her head against Aza before saying, "Dumble summoned them several times in the past, but didn't understand them much. Hari, were you the one that was flying in front of that dragon years ago? She was very angry with the person she was flying after, and they kinda looked like you." Hari started gaping at her while Tom just looked contemplative at the child. Hari finally went and regain control of her jaw to say, "Yeah, that was me flying away from the dragon, but how did you know about that or what the dragon was thinking at the time?" Zephora shrugged and said, "I had been hearing the dragons for weeks and they made me feel really bad, but then the roaring was near the school and Angel was there and convinced me to look outside the windows. That was scary to see her so angry, but it was interesting that we saw outside like that." Before they could continue the conversation though, a knock was heard on the door. The Weasley twins walked in at the firm enter that was given from Tom. Looking around and seeing Flitwick and Zephora, who they had dubbed "Owlie" for her ability to speak to owls and supposedly other birds they guessed, they gave a respectful bow and asked what they may help with. Hari nodded towards them before inclining to Zephora and saying, "Zephora will be released from the hospital wing, and the thought occurred to us that she will most likely be in your care. And with her lack of knowledge of the school or how a proper room looks like, we figured that you should show Zephora her room before hand to be more comfortable with the concept." Tom's face darkened at the reminder, as well as the twins', but theirs quickly cleared for Owlie's sake and George stated, "Of course we could do that for Zephora, as well as move some of her stuff into the room so it doesn't make her more nervous to be alone in the future." Zephora looked a little happier at that notion and Flitwick noticed, saying "I think that would be a great idea, Mr. Weasley. Zephora, the rest of your belongings are in the hospital wing, correct?" After shaking her head positive to the professor, the twins came up to her in a calm manner while Fred gently said, "Then we should get to the west tower to get your room setup for when you leave the hospital Zephora. We'll have a house elf grab your items, okay?" After a short nod from Hari, Zephora got up to follow the twins. The remaining adults discussed the events of the day before Flitwick left to finish the work he needed done.

On the second floor of the west wing, Zephora had chosen a room that had a deep green door and they were going through the small box of stuff she called her own. The twins were doing their best not to react to how little the ten-year-old had and focused on making her enjoy her room more. She loved the idea of making it more like her, changing the color of the wall to a sunny sky blue and having her books close to the bed made it seem less foreign, and she actually liked going through her things and telling the stories that she had with them. When George came across a chain necklace, however, she quickly swiped it out of his hand and held the item that hung off it in her hand to hide it. The twins quickly shared a look before Fred gently asked, "What is the story about that necklace Zephora?"

Meanwhile in Colorado

Angel had appeared back in her room, and decided to go see her Dad. when she went downstairs she saw her father passing looking angry. Even his 'Aura' looked weird, this sometimes happens when he was mad. "Daddy are you ok?" Angel asked, he turned fast to look at her. " Where were you I was so worried, and then you Mother's sister comes and grabs her, and they don't even say where they are going!" Angel flinched at the yelling, she hated loud noises, they threw her off, and yelling was one of the worst, because you were expected to respond rationally to something like that, when you were already off balance. " Daddy I can't decide when I leave, and mommy and Aunty were with me, we were talking with the new head masters of the school mommie used to go to, with one of her old teachers and Zeffy." Angel responded, she saw something in his aura, change, making her not feel good. " That's it i'm done with this madness! I was never going to be good enough, I always felt her silently judging me, comparing me the her so called 'mate', I just can't do this anymore. Angel go to your room, know that I love you but I can't be apart of this madness anymore." Angels father said. Angel was starting to cry, hugged her Dad, which he hugged back, squeezing at a point before, he picked her up, a large part saying take her with him, but the rest saying no, they would find her,and he could get into a lot of legal trouble for that, so instead he carried her to her room, and set her down. He then gave her his bow tie, and told her to wait for her mother to come and get her, and that he was sorry. Angel had tears running down her face, she knew what this meant in her heart of hearts, and could help but feel responsible for it. She heard a noise from downstairs, and two to three voices speaking, or rather yelling. The noise quieted down after a while, with one last loud noise, a door slamming shut. Afterwards she could hear a few sobs coming from downstairs, and a voice that was slightly comforting. Soon after, Jean entered Angels room after two knocks exactly. " Hey Angel, i'm sorry you had to see, or hear that, it wasn't you, we had been more and more on edge, and I guess I just didn't realize how close to breaking he was, how close we were. But either way we will make it through this. I was thinking, maybe we could move over to Europe, Near where Hogwarts is, that way you and Zephora can have playdates, ok?" All while Jean was saying that she had made her way over to Angel till the point where Angel climbed into Jeans lap, and they were both crying, Jean trying to be strong for Angel, unknowing that Angel was trying to do the same for her mom. Angel eventually nodded but spoke up, " Can we still keep this place to visit every once in awhile? The Fey will miss me." Angel said this in a small and broken voice. Jean chuckled a broken yet strong chuckle, she nodded, " Yeah we can, we just should get some space, come on let's watch one of your shows." Jean said. Angel still felt bad, but had a feeling that eventually everything would be ok.

Closing Notes

Neko: So that last part was a bit intense wasn't it. I cried a bit when writing it, I won't lie and say I didn't, Mostly because you guys can't see me crying.

Ookami: And I was so moved by it that I got distracted by it and almost had another crack story appear from it, but luckily she didn't catch a mid-sentence pause.

Neko:What? Darn it! I was to wrapped up in what I was doing to look at what you were doing! Well at least I made one after it.

Ookami: What? Aw darnit! Okay, that is now posted too…. On the same story too so our profile doesn't get too filled up with this stuff!

Neko: Wahahaha! The crack fics will rule the world!

Ookami: Not in this lifetime I assume though. Too many people like the classics. Can't wait for some more reviews! Until next time!


	9. Of Family and Changes

**Author Notes:**

Ookami: Welcome back everyone!

Neko: Heya peoples!

Ookami: To get us started, I would like to thank all support that has appeared for the story! From ninjahyzo, Sakura Lisel, Daniell28187218 and ethan62789 follow/fav, as well to monstermadcat, Cherrynekogirl414, Bast Misao, Pirate58, pirategirl2, and xxAbaddonxx also following us! Plus Animemangalover24 favoriting the story!

Aza: Not to mention that we got into the communities Female!Potters and Fem!Harry and Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort ! I feel so special for getting in at so young of a fiction!

Neko:... and sorry about the break,but the world was trying to break my mind with a thing every student dreads Finals, but they are all done so i'm free of that responsibility for a bit.

Ookami: Wait, how the heck were you going to classes in the first place? Did you get a hold of a time turner and that's how you pulled classes off with all the shenanigans we have going on? No wonder you have been stressed!

Neko: I'm surprised you just figured it out...I had a bet going on, that you would have found out 2 months ago... darn now I owe Sirius some serious cash...

Ookami: Puns aside, I can't believe that has been going on behind my back. Oh well, as long as you aren't having summer courses and going for two years in a year deal, we'll be fine. We should get to some of the story minutia now.

Chapter 9: Of Family and Changes

Angel:7 Zephora:10 ( September 12, 1997)

Location: Laconi Head Mansion

Angel was standing next to her mother, She was in a nice red dress with a big red bow in the back, her mother was wearing a nice black dress, and wizarding robes over top. Angel looked to her mother curious why they were just standing there and not moving towards the big house. Soon she saw her aunt Jane coming down the pathway to the gate where she and her mother were. As soon as Jane arrived at them they started moving forward, confusing angel even more, but the look on her mother's face made it seem like this would not be a good time to ask questions, so she stayed silent, while cursing at the horrible thing human made called tights, because they were too tight around random parts of her legs. They soon reached the door, and it was opened by what Angel recognized as a house elf. "Mistress Jean has returned! And she has brought young Mistress too!" the house elf had exclaimed, Angel, realized that they were calling her young mistress and she didn't like it, but still chose not to say anything. Soon another person appeared, but this one was a man, who had orangish red hair had, he was followed by another female this one with the same blond hair Angel had, they both appeared to be older than Jean but not by much. " It's great to see you again sister." the male said, "Yes so great to see the wayward child return. But in all seriousness it is nice to see you again little cousin, And Jack will you please stop calling our cousin sister you're going to confuse the young one." The female said. " Fine Marie, but for the young one not for you, so little one what is your name? I'm your Uncle Jack." the male 'Jack' said. " I'm Angel, uncle Jack." Jack smiled at her, before lunging at her into a hug and spinning her around saying something about her being too cute, and that he could just eat her up.

Then a stern sounding throat clear sounded from a place, And Jack immediately froze. Angel looked over his shoulder and found a slightly aged looking woman but she didn't look any older than 65. "Jack praytell what are you doing to my heir?" The woman asked in a rhetorical fashion. " Hello Mother, it is a pleasure to see you again." Jean stated, even though every part of her still wanted nothing to do with the newly appeared woman, also known as the head of the Laconi's. Jack set Angel down and the conversation began.

Annette Marcella Laconi, looked at the newly set down little girl, this was her heir? The girl in front of her had a lot to learn, but luckily, she was still young, and she wouldn't have to go anywhere too influential. She then turned to look at her wayward daughter, to think she left the family, after her mate was killed, and now it turns out that her daughter is the Heir to the whole thing, she married a Muggle for Merlin's sake! But even though she was having these emotional thoughts none of them slid past her mask. "Hello Jean, the pleasure is all mine. And you must be Angel little one, how do you do?" Annette asked, looking down at Angel, with nice words but a cold expression. Angel decided to do her best at a curstie, " I'm very well mam, how are you?" Angel was shaking slightly as she got up something about this woman made her feel uneasy, but not in the way Dumbledore did. A light smile graced the woman's face, " I am doing well thank you. If you will follow me, we shall have our talk in my tea room." with that the woman walked away, heading down a hallway, leaving the rest to follow. Angel sent a look at her mom, she didn't like this, any of this, why couldn't daddy come back? Why did they have to talk to this woman who was nothing like her other grandma was? Why couldn't she just be with Zephy right now? But she followed anyways.

They gathered in a nicely decorated room, with fancy but comfortable looking furniture, Angel sat next to her mother on the couch, next to Jean was Jane. Next to Angel was the redhead, also known as Jack, and next to Jack was his blond sister Marie. Across the table from Angel was her Grandmother. Tea was served for all of them. "Well let's start this off simply, I'm sure you are wondering what My brother, your grandmother, and I are in terms of magical creatures. I myself am a phoenix, my brother is a Fey, and my lady is a fairy as well." Marie stated. Angel smiled slightly. "It is an excellent idea to begin with simplicity, so I will start with this fact. You, dear Angel are part phoenix and part fairy, in our family that means that you are automatically recognized as heir as soon as we, the main family find out. We are an interesting family because, for whatever reason 99 out of a hundred times, we will end up with a person who is either phoenix or fairy, sometimes our blood allows for one member of us to be something else. But the rarest thing in the family, is One being both phoenix and fairy. You are the first to exist in a few generations. Now we are going to teach you everything about being an Heir that you need to know." Annette stated. Angel just nodded not knowing what else to do. Jack saw this as an opportunity to get to know his, "niece" and soon to be Lady. " My Lady, I was wondering if it would be possible that I take Angel on a tour of the grounds while you and Jean have a discussion on all the hard things." Jack said, Annette, shook her head slightly, but then gave her approval with a kind dismissive gesture. As Jack and Angel left Angel heard the words "So, where are you living now?"

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts

Zephora was opening up to people in some ways, though there seemed to be an obvious pattern to it in the twins eyes. She had gotten along with the muggle parents well, but anyone with light cores seemed to cause her fear while grey and dark cores were more likely to be fine with her. They were honestly wondering if she knew any light cores that were good during her imprisonment, or if she knew how to act unscared of those different to her. While with the twins, however, she was respectively indifferent about their cores thanks to the twin's understanding and caring nature. While happy with the development, Zephora's inheritance from her unknown family was a puzzle to most who they discussed it with.

She revealed the pendant to actually be an heir ring, that had appeared one night after Dumbledore was done with her and she decided to never be like him if she left the closet for good. The lady of the shadows, as Zephora knew a comforting voice in the dark as, told her to never let Dumbledore find it and that it would open many new doors when things turned right. The ring itself looked like it had refitted itself to match her, with a darkened silver metal like a winding tail holding the heart-shaped garnet with a family crest that was surrounded by leather wings, presumably dragon. For the past few days, along with their other duties, Fred and George were trying to hunt down the family that she represented apparently. No active family had the crest that they could find, though that didn't include lost merged left far too many questions though for them to be comfortable with. What family could it be connected to? Was there an actual family member waiting for her to be found but just outside of their range? Did Dumbledore look upon her as an orphan and decided her fate like he did with Hari and Tom? The list of questions swirling related to those were innumerable. So, since they figured the family must of come through the school at least once and the heir ring was probably was with one of them at some point, decided to go around to the portraits and tolerable ghosts to see if any of them had a clue where to look for the family line. Many of the portraits seemed to of been too absorbed in their own worlds to of notice the rings of family legacy other than their own. The ghosts were little more help with directing them to other ghosts who would be more likely to point them in a more knowledgeable ghosts. After a roller coaster through the school they finally figured that one of the headmaster portraits might have their answer or they were going to the goblins to get the answer.

After gaining admittance into the office, Fred quickly recapped their knowledge of the heir ring and George went on to describe it. One of the portraits from hundreds of years back seemed to almost perk up as they asked, "Do you have a way to show us? With her history I doubt Zephora was willing to let you borrow it for a moment." The twins looked at the painting with concealed disgust, since it would of been considered disrespectful to your family to lend the ring for any purpose. Fred replied, "No, the ring has remained with the heir it presented itself to, but she did allow us to draw the crest in order to show it others in hopes to find the family name. George, if you would do the honors?" Nodding, George did a quick movement before tapping the parchment in his hands, making the crest on the page appear opaquely over it, enlarged from its ink form. Taking the projected image in, the older headmaster portraits started talking amongst themselves at the recognized crest. Sending off a bang with his wand, Tom was wondering what had gotten them into such a frenzy, "What about this family crest is so special, especially since the newer headmasters seem to not recognize it?" One of the headmistresses shook her head with the reply, "It is quite a story, one that will affect the school in ways the bylaws didn't have stated. Therefor we should wait Till Lady Slytherin has returned to discuss this." Casting a quick tempus the three found her last class was ending within the hour, and decided to talk on the other wards while they waited.

As Hari entered the main office after classes she knew something was up. The twins and Tom were there and seemed glad to see her arrive and all the portraits were talking amongst themselves in a fervor. Hari gave Tom a peck on the cheek before asking, "Okay, what happened that got them acting like this?" Tom inclined his head towards the twins before replying, "Apparently Zephora has been in possession of an heir ring for some time now and the portraits reacted to seeing the family crest, but insisted that we wait for you to return to actually tell us what it means." Arching an eyebrow in slight disbelief of the situation, Hari set off a bang with her wand and asked them to begin their explanation of the family crest.

Clearing her throat, the third headmaster portrait of Phyllida Spore started the narrative with, "Well, during my time as Headmistress there was a new house that gained its political power and standing through the entire household having unusual resistance and strengths against high class beasts. The first Matriarch of the family Desainna came to the school a couple years before her children would attend Hogwarts with an explanation of their strength and how dangerous it could become if they attended the school without some... Safeguards." Antonia Creaseworthy interrupted with, "They were all part dragon! And not only could they use the power of a dragon to their benefit, they could turn into a full sized dragon during their time at the school! In order to keep the children safe, both wizard and half-breeds alike, she suggested that they make a house just for them and have a family member be the head of the house while it was open." Fytherley Undercliffe's gruffing voice intruded the slightly hysterical declaration with, "Well, they weren't the only ones to show up to the school when the first child appeared. Apparently dragon blood attracts other half-breed species to the same place they are going to school, so it turned out beneficial to keep them all together and help them all get an education safely. The family member that became head of house would either teach a class or continue to improve the wards of the school and grounds that was owned by the founders." Edessa Sakndenberg continued where he left off with, "Apparently dragon magic did well to aid the wards and expand the usefulness of the land to keep the students safe. The work on the wards were extensive during the first hundred years, and were something the goblins would admire we liked to think, at least before recent headmasters started to tamper with them needlessly and made them so contradictory." Elizabeth Burke interrupted to continue the tale of the family, "Back to where the family fits into the school, they maintained the wards for the headmasters and ensured no wild beasts attacked the school as well as watched all the students form the Desainna house to make sure they weren't out to destroy the school or Europe either. Part of the reason the half-breed of dragon is so rare is because of the danger they were to society most of the time." Brian Gagwilde, the first headmaster after the founders, took up the explanation from there, "It is assume several of the original evil wizards were actually half-dragons that encouraged the dragon's nature of greed and hoarding while they were still partly human so they could gain the intelligence and experience needed to try to conquer the world. As many of them were killed, the Wofenbane family couldn't confirm or deny that fact. As the first family to specialize in beast containment and elimination, they were the ones to confirm the Desainna family vow to not go down the path of destruction in exchange of protecting humanity from the same threat they were known for. Was quite a surprise when they turned out to be half-breeds as well, however it aided the school further with them finally going to the school for formal schooling." Heliotrope Wilkins took the narrative from there, "With the new house and the family skills working within the school, all of the potential dangers were nearly eliminated and managed to bring more standing to the effectiveness to the school and its staff. Many of the headmasters of the time were as relied upon as Dumbledore had built himself up to be and students found very successful lives that wasn't available when they had to avoid formal education." Brutus Scrimgeour cleared his throat as method of gaining their attention before explaining the ending of the tale, "Unfortunately, with such great history and power appearing from nowhere, it was bound to die just as unexpectedly. There were no witnesses to their demise, but the family that were at the school over the summer during my term suddenly left the grounds with the claim that the family was in grave danger. They never returned, nor did any of their children arrive for school that year. I was forced to put a temporary head of house for the Desainna house until the last one graduated. There were no new members of the house after the year they disappeared, and so the house for half-breeds was closed down, presumably forever, hence why it was never in my notes for the next headmaster. And closed it has stayed, but the arrival of one family member most likely means the house will be used again. The fact that the young Laconi was able to go to and from the school at will to see here is proof enough that more will arrive once she starts her schooling." After several noises of agreement amongst the portraits late Headmistress Phyllida took over the conversation, "She will need to be told, obviously, of her family and the importance it had on the school, but also that she must find the lost house that resides in the school. Only the family could ever remember the location proper for security reasons, so none of us could be any help in finding it. I also suggest she joins the students in the Gringotts trip you have mentioned in order for her to potentially meet her ancestors. The fact she already has the house ring means she must of made the vow related to the family while she was held here by Dumbledore, though it might need to be verified by Gringotts still. Not to mention it would be the easiest way to make her existence made clear with the British government."

Closing Notes:

Neko: Well that was a fun chapter, I really liked it when-

Angel: But I liked Jack more.

Neko You didn't even let me say what I was going to say

Angel:... I didn't steal your time turner...

Neko: I didn't say you did now give it back!

Angel:Fine... I'm going to go play with Zeffy

Neko: Anyways as I was saying I really liked the part when-

Jack: What do you mean you don't like me.

Neko Jack I never said that, you are literally just like a Jack I know from this one dating sim, how could I hate you?

Jack: I never said hate! Typical witch! (Runs off)

Neko: Jack! Come back i'm not even a witch in this life, I'm a Cat! Well I turn into a witch but still, I'm not one in this life! Well sorry readers I have to go catch a drama queen, at least he can cook. (runs after him)

-A little stuffed cat drags a sign on screen, followed by a stuffed wolf pushing the sign-

Sign: Thank you everyone for reading, and sticking through the short break we have had, it was the longest we have had and hopefully will stay that way but who knows. Either way thanks so much for standing by us!


	10. Meet and Learn

**Author's Notes:**

Neko: Hey guys! We're back for another instalment of this world.

Ookami: It's really exciting that we are back, but even more so the amount of support people have shown for us! Thanks to TIGGRAIN, ShadowDraconian, purediabolus, hpkb48, Roza Negra, and "Lover of Emotions" for favoriting our story!

Zephora:As for followers, we gained TIGGRAIN, ShadowDraconian, Akumu, "HP Girl 28", Krystaline, hpkb48, ilovebdt201, Roza Negra, and "Lover of Emotions"! I am glad our lives are so interesting that people actually want to keep up with us!

Silver:Well, with how much there is going on with our lives that it would get people's attention.

Neko: Oh and before I forget Daniell28187218 good job, you guessed who Jack is inspired by!

Jack: and the elephant in the room time. Sorry for abandoning you guys for a more or less month, these two say that life got complicated and cluttered,.

Neko: we will try not to have this become a regular thing.

CHapter 10:

Angel:7 Zephora:10 ( September 12, 1997)

Location: Laconi Head Mansion

Jean, Jane, Marie and Annette sat in the room facing each other, Jean hower was more in her head than in the repetitive lecture like " conversation". Jean hated being, here again, she had to come and make amends for something she did to be free, that's all she want when she was younger, freedom. Jean wanted to be a healer, true she wasn't part phoenix so she wasn't going to be amazing at it, but she wanted to be able to help, that idea was shot down, she should have been doing something else, leave the healing to the phoenixes of the family, like Jane, who did show talent in the area, and did in the end become a healer. Jean did spouse that she should be paying attention, and she would as soon as it got to anything about Angel but for now her mother was just going on and on about her leaving like that, and why she is glad that there is now a true heir, Angel could have been much more powerful if she was born of the guy they had tried to set Jean up with. She honestly was starting to feel like a teen/ young adult again, where her mother would gather her and Jane whenever either one of them did something wrong, and would lecture them till she got tired of it or Grandma Mary would come and help distract her mother. Where is Grandma Mary anyways?

In another part of the Laconi Head Mansion

Angel was on Jack's shoulders as he showed her around the endless seeming maze that was the mansion. " -and over there is another guest room, and over there is guess what? A guest room. And that's a tea room, and that's my favorite hallway cause you can only enter it from this way, and it lands you 2 floors up. And-" Jack said pointing out rooms,hallways, etc. Angel was starting to get bored they must have been doing this for at least two years! Ok, in reality, it was probably only 15 minutes but still that's too long! What she really wanted to do was to have some fun or something interesting to happen.

"Uncle Jack I'm bored!"

"Hi bored I'm Uncle Jack!"

"*giggle* that's a dad joke! But can we do something!"

"Well we can't have a little fey be bored, nor a little Pheonix! And a mix like you! How about we go see your great grandma." Jack said. Angel nodded, at least it would be better than just looking at the room after room, though she really just wanted to play with Zeffy. And on that note sparkles started appearing around Angel. " Ok Angel she's just- why are there sparkles appearing, why are they... oh shit!" Jack ran and grabbed Angel just as the sparkles started to "flame" her away, dragging Jack with her.

At Hogwarts, Headmaster's office

Tom and Hari were discussing the Desainna House and how the discovery of it could effect where the werewolf and vampire dorms were located, when suddenly sparks filled into a spot, and there appeared, Angel with a redheaded man hugging her. The wands that raised in surprise did not lower at the sight of the young phoenix hybrid due to her first unknown side "apparition" partner. Tom, in a more tense voice, asked "Angel, what an unexpected surprise as always. Who is that with you today?" Angel blinked, wasn't she just on her way to see her great grandma with Uncle Jack... who is hugging her... 'ok well at least I think I know what's going on...' she thought. " Hi, Mister Tom, and Miss Hari! Sorry, I didn't think I was going to end up here but then I got bored cause Uncle Jack was showing me room after room, and it was so boring! And then I thought about playing with Zeffy and how that would be more fun and-" Angel was cut off by Jack " Wait you thought I was boring! I'm deeply hurt little one! And to think I was going to take you to get ice cream after we met your Great Grandma!" He said overly dramatically, "Well, in either case, I'm her quote unquote uncle, but really I'm her mother's cousin. And on that note where exactly am I?" Tom and Hari lowered their wands with a small sigh, and Hari decided to respond with "Well, Mr. Jack, your niece has brought to Hogwarts School with her today. Where did you appear from exactly, though? She used to arrive from the Americas, though I do not think that is the case today." Jack looked slightly shocked, and looked back and forth from Hari to Tom, to Angel, and then let out a sigh. " God, you are just like your aunt, and Marie, always popping into areas where you really shouldn't be able to, and of course for you, it's probably worse..." he then let out a small sigh and looked at Hari, "Well I would say if I could but it's under a Fidelius charm, and so I can't say since I'm not the secret keeper, but it was from the head mansion of the Laconi family, and I and say that it is in England. Now, on the other hand, is this really Hogwarts? Because my cousins told me about it but I went to Beauxbatons with my sister!" Jack said turning from serious to excited.

Slightly thrown off from the sudden change, Hari simply said, "This is indeed Hogwarts, this being the headmaster's office to be precise. Mister Jack, would you so happen to know anything about the Desainna family by any chance?" Jack seemed to go slightly stiff and turned serious once again. " Yes, of course, I have, everyone had to learn about them at least a little bit, though I do have to ask why?" Jack responded. Tom answered the question given with, "Well, it appears Angel's friend within the school is from the Desainna family and it comes with several potential changes we hadn't expected. Not knowing much about the house other than the little the Headmaster portraits have relayed to us, we could use some assistance in expanding the knowledge gap that has arisen." Jack once again looked at Angel and then looked back to the adults in the room, slowly he stood up. His expression turned to that of a proper Pureblood. " Of everything you could have said I did not expect that. I'll help where I can, and I'll count my lucky stars that it was me who came with Angel and not Marie, Phoenixes and Dragons aren't known for getting along but then again this is the Desainna we are talking about so maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. First things first, I need to either know what you know or have you ask questions that I will answer to the best of my abilities." Feeling the atmosphere suddenly change with the response, Hari took the initiative to say, "I believe it would be best if we conveyed our knowledge and then let you fill in whatever holes exist, but before that, I believe we should let Angel find her friend. Angel, Zephora is most likely in the library studying. Go ahead and see if she's done enough to have a break with you." Angel nodded not liking the way the place felt anymore, "Ok I will, thank you Miss Hari, and Mister Tom." and with that Angel left the room heading in the general direction of where the Library is.

Meanwhile, In the Library

Zephora was kinda surprised with the amount of attention she was getting in order to catch up with her peers in the ways of common education. The three muggle parents that resided in the school were trying to help her with the basics all primary schools taught. Writing, reading, muggle mathematics, and basic muggle science was suddenly available for her to learn and understand. The professors of the school who had the time and patience would sometimes join them to teach the theory of the magical side of her education. Arithmancy, transfiguration, charms, defense, and potions were lightly approached until she had more grounding in the necessary subjects for it. The work was hard for her, not knowing much in the way of speaking let alone the written word before Angel left her in a bad spot for learning everything that revolved around book learning. The adults told her it would be fine that she hasn't picked up that ability so quickly, as there were other ways to teach many subjects and the fact her eyes were not in terrible shape after what she lived through was good enough to help her on the way to reading and writing one day. Thanks to the hindrance, muggle science was the only one that got very far in its studies, with them being able to show her the more hands on side of the class.

Today, since they were in the finished side of the library, they were trying to get a bit of her writing skills to improve. Without the understanding of what some words actually meant kept them from going into free writing, but they were able to have Zephora copy lines from more famous pieces so she could start learning them while correcting her writing form. After a few hours, Ms. Pince walked in and joined their attempt in having her read a simple book to them. Zephora struggled with connecting the words to sound and sometimes connecting the letters into words, the spacing playing tricks on her underdeveloped reading skills. Pince, listening to her attempts at reading for half an hour, finally asked her to stop and tell them the letters that seemed to make the words on the shortest page. When they ended up all over the place, but mostly in the right section, Pince just sighed. "Apparently, the problem isn't just the fact you haven't learned how to properly read Ms. Zephora. There is also a problem with your comprehension of the letters between the page and your brain. It seems to be a form of Dyslexia, which makes the words on a page appear different than they are to the one who is trying to read. Luckily it seems to be a milder form of it, considering the letters generally remain in the right order and side of the page, but it seems to affect the spacing of the letters the most, which is why next to none of your words make sense to us." Zephora looked a little confused at what the librarian said, but the parents around her started talking adamantly with Ms. Pince to see what they could do to help give her the skills to overcome the problem. Not understanding most of what was being talked over her head about, she started to let her gaze wander around the room full of bookshelves and wondered if there would ever come a time that she would want to read even one bookcase worth of these confusion paper binders.

Angel knocked on the door before entering, "Hey Zeffy, are you at a point where you can take a break?" Angel said walking over to Zeffy, hearing some of the Adults in the room talking about Dyslexia. Zephora, looking over to her newly arrived friend, waved and indicated she should come over, as the adults didn't seem to notice her presence nor question. "Hi, Angel! I think I can take a break, but they've been talking about something that makes no sense to me but is something I have. Madam Librarian, can I take a break to play with Angel? We won't hurt any of the books." Being addressed and her mentioning the books pulled the adults out of their conversation to see Angel was indeed there. Mrs. Hooper looked between the two girls and turned to the one who was addressed with a smile, "Well, since we have figured out what we need to assist her with and haven't worked on how quite yet, it should be alright them to play here under the condition she has placed, right?" After a moment of consideration, Prince nodded with an "Of course, go ahead and play, though I would suggest one of the study rooms to ensure you don't hurt anything in the library proper, okay?" Angel nodded, "Ok, Thank you Mam!" and then grabbed Zephora's hand, " Come on! I got to tell you some things that happened, and then you have to tell me what you've been doing!"

After closing the door to the study room behind her, Zephora lunged at Angel and gave her a big hug, only a little stronger than it used to be. "Angel! It is so good to see you. What is it you want to tell me? Is there new places you have been? Any new items you know well? Is your mom gonna pick you up today rather than you sparkling off?" Angel smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. " ok I'll answer your questions backwards, so I don't know on the mom part I kinda just appeared here so I don't think she knows, though I did bring my Uncle along but he's talking to and . No new Items I know well but I did fly in a plane, I have been to my family's Head Mansion thingy, I met my Uncle who really is my cousin but he's like my mom's age so he's an uncle, and I met his sister, and I met my Grandma, I don't know if I like my Grandma, and I have to tell you something big. My Daddy left saying he couldn't handle it... So we are moving to England, probably, but we are still keeping the old house." Angel said, happily till the last part. Zephora listened attentively, so she could make sure she understood what was said, and so she was a little confused overall. Deciding to try and go in the same order Angel did she asked, "Is your uncle like your mom in looks or is it not like that with cousins? How close are cousins to you in a family? Did you look outside the plane? Can you look out of them? They are the ones that go high in the air like birds, right? How big is a mansion thingy? Is it like this place or not as confusing? And why did your dad say that? It seemed to make you not as happy." Angel giggled at her friend used to these kinds of antics from her. Taking a deep breath Angel answered," Jack has orange hair, while mommy is blond like me, but Mari is Jack's sister, and she has the same hair and eyes as me and my mommy! Jack is my mommy's cousin, but I don't how it all exactly works out. I did look outside the plane, it's so cool see the world from so high up, I wish I could fly on my own. You can look out of planes, and they are the meal things that fly high in the sky like birds. The mansion thingy it pretty big but not nearly as big as Hogwarts, I think it might be just as confusing." Angel said smiling, and then her smile slipped, and tears began to well up in her eyes " and I'm not sure why my daddy said that, but he gave me his bow tie, and left. He said things about being worried about me, things about him not thinking mommy loved him as much as her Mate, and I just don't know why that happened, but I kinda feel like it's my fault." Angel now had tears streaming down her face. Zephora quickly went to hug her first friend, "Angel! Please don't cry, okay?" Squeezing her friend tighter, she thought I can't stand the idea of you in so much pain.

Back in the Headmaster's Office

"... And after all of the family disappeared without any sign of branching family, the school's house closed shortly afterward. That pretty much covers what we know." Hari finished summarizing their knowledge of the Dessaina family. After a short nod from Tom, she continued with, "How much can you expand our understanding of this new side of the magical world?"

" I can expand a lot, most of what you said was centered around this school, and most of my knowledge is about their influence and acts in the outside world. Though I don't know how long we exactly have since I really can't miss Angel heading back."

Tom looked at Hari with a What should we ask on to focus on? Hari shortly responded Probably acts, considering the family rose to prominence quickly somehow. Nodding, Tom asked "Their actions in the wizarding world would be nice to know more of. It's hard to imagine a family to raise in stature as quickly as it's been explained to us."

Jack sat up and called back knowledge he hadn't needed to use in years, not since he had to explain the craziness of this world to his mate."Let's see where to begin. Some were quite well known in fact, but that was due to a treaty between them and the Wolfenbane's, who are a family of half phoenixes, and I mean the REAL kind like my family's, not the little birds that are called phoenixes nowadays. And the Matriarch of the Desainna was apparently really cute when she signed the treaty, because of her young age. But I digress, less I go off on a tangent and never return. From what I know after that they went on to join Aurors and become curse breakers, and other dangerous fields. So while they were well known, they weren't super well known outside of the "half's" side of the magical world."

Hari picked up on two different subjects that Jack didn't really go into. Going into the bigger of the two, she asked, "What other "halfs" that exist. It is obvious that there are dragons, fairy, and phoenix, thanks to those we have met, but what counts to being part of this world? What creatures may be arriving in our school this upcoming year?"

Jack thought for a moment, trying to find the right words, " Well, that's kinda tricky, but it's not fair to say expect all Magical creature halfs because that's simply not true. I don't know of any vampire halfs, nor any were- halfs. No Veela Halfs, but I do know an Elf Half, I don't know if there are any Giant Halfs. I do know Unicorn, Pixie, Nymph, Dwarf, Hippogryph, Griffin, Basilisk, and Hydra, all exist. Dementors are a possible thing, I think. Honestly prepare for the worst, hope for the best, and find someone who can see the Creatures in people." Jack then added, " Oh and creature inheritance doesn't equal Half's, rather inheritance make the likelihood of them being a Half much less likely. Though I have no clue how Half's and creature inheritance ended up both existing, but I didn't really learn much on the genetic side, or on the health side in general..." He said trailing off in the end into thoughts in his head.

Seeing that he started to drift from them, Tom cleared his throat a moment before asking, "Out of curiosity, what do you mean by real phoenixes? How is Fawkes any different than the ones that your family boasts of having the genetics of?"

Jack paying attention once again looked over to the aforementioned phoenix, " No offense meant, but think of this type of phoenix like a chihuahua or a teacup poodle, now then imagine what a or Rottweiler would look like. Honestly his breed and what most think of phoenixes are the little guys, the guppies to the sharks, etcetera etcetera, other than that, I guess there aren't too many differences but, don't tell any half phoenix that, or you'll probably end up singed, I know I have." Jack suddenly stood up, " And Angel is going to disappear at any moment now!" he starts to leave the room before he comes back in. "Um... where is the library?"

Hari laughed lightly, responding "Might as well show you the way, or Hogwarts might not let you ever find your way there." Getting up after a quick kiss, she made her way across the room to lead him to the school library.

At the Moment Inside the Library

Both girls were watching an educational series about reading on the television that Angel had created after calming down. They were currently going through the book "Guess How Much I Love You". As the story continued, Zephora looked more confused before asking, "Angel, why are they constantly saying they love them more than the other does? Isn't only one set and that love can be the same amount?" Angel looked at Zephora and thought for a second. " Well, the way my mommie explained it is that love feels different in different relationships and that love can be a relative thing, what that means I'm not quite sure. But to me, I know that I love my mommie lots and lots, so much that I don't know how to compare it. And I love my daddy lots and lots too even if he can be a dummy head, but the thing is they are different lots, but I still love them both so many lots I would lose count. And I know I love you lots and lots but my love for you is more of a friend love, and there is also a couple's love but I don't know how that one feels." Zephora looked a little less confused, asked "But they still are trying to say they love the other more than the one they love. Why would they do that so much?" Angel Thought for a moment before she said, " I'm not actually sure why we compare love, I do it with my mommie and it feels like a game, but it also feels nice and warm, but my Daddy doesn't like to to this, cause he doesn't like the "competition" of it, so really I'm not sure." Thinking a moment, Zephora nodded in slight understanding. "So, it doesn't have to make sense, as long as it feels good to say it for both people? That is alright, I guess."

Suddenly the door opened, and Jack came in, and immediately went to hug Angel knowing that she would "flame" away soon. The sudden appearance of an unknown man scared the living daylights out of Zephora, but also made her scared for her friend who was suddenly grabbed by this new man. With a spark of courage and accidental magic, she yelled "Let Angel go!" and her magic sent him flying towards the door he entered. Angel promptly started Laughing, trying to speak she managed to get out the words " I'm ok...giggle...That's Jack...giggle... that was so cool!" and then she started laughing a bit harder at the face Jack made towards her. Zephora, who was now the one who was hugging her in protectiveness that wasn't completely understood, looked at him with a hard stare and asked, "Is he really your cousin you mentioned? He looks different inside from you..." Angel nodded calming down from her laughing fit. " yeah that's my "Uncle" Jack." Angel then noticed near the entrance of the room was Hari. "Oh hi, Miss Hari!" The mentioned of Hari drew Zephie's attention from the recovered Jack to the co-headmistress. "Miss Hari, he is the one Angel mentioned, right?" Hari, looking at the shocked and confused Jack and to the two friends, smirking responded with "Yes, this is the relative that Angel ended up bringing with her today, whether or not it was the same person she mentioned to you." Jack then slowly got up and in a calm, even tone said," Sorry to have startled you, but Angel is going to "Flame" away soon so I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to get left behind. So if it would be alright with you, I would like to hug her so that when she gets engulfed in sparkles, I'm not stuck here till my sister, or cousin hopefully take pity on me." Listening to him explain why he acted like he did, along with Hari and Angel seeming to be alright with this explanation, slowly nodded and moved away from Angel. "I guess that makes sense, though I don't know how you know when she will sparkle away again. You don't look as nice as Angel and Miss Hari, but they trust you. I'm Zephora." Jack gave her a friendly smile, " I knew we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Jack. So how about while I'm hugging Angel we do a bit of an info- or not, Angel can just start sparkling." Jack said moving across the room to hug Angel. Just in time, he manages to hug Angel before both parties disappear in a small sparkle explosion.

Already used to the sudden appearance and disappearances of Angel, Zephie turned to Hari and asked "So, I guess my break is over. Can I not work on reading? Ms. Pince says there is something wrong with it." Hari slightly smiled, and just beckoned her out of the study room.

 **Closing Notes:**

Neko: So not our longest chapter, but a nice long one as an apology for making you all wait and I know on the case of one rambling Guest, worry about this story going away, it won't, at least not without us telling y'all, but even then I think this will manage to stick around.

Ookami: Yeah, the adventures of our life this last month or so just threw us around and, made me at the very least, forget we were sharing one of our stories with people. Thank you to everyone who would wait patiently at the screen waiting for something to appear. Or, when I get to read stories for prolonged periods of time, refreshing the page every hour to see if anything has changed and looking longingly at the title in a wish for it to have more content appear.


	11. What Happens In The Hospital Wing

**Author's Notes:**

Ookami: Hello! Welcome back to the adventures and shenanigans of our lovely little friends~

Neko: Heya guys! So thing have been crazy here the twins have all been talking, the adults de-aged, and now there is a multi layered prank war going on, with twins vs twins vs twins vs hari and tom vs what's left of the marauders vs Angel and Zephora vs other teams, and every once and awhile Ookami and I will help or sabotage a prank.

Ookami: Yeah, that was some event. Anyhoof, I would like to thank "dreaming thrugh time", and Azrael Jinsei for following and favoriting our story! As well as the story followers darkselire, Ivorywhite1434, and aleckeira. Also would like to thank vitkova1994, darkmoonlight700, M4RYJ0, and Hollydoor for favoriting our story when we have been quiet for so long. It really is nice to see new people making the commitment to see where this journey takes us.

Neko: Angel! Where did you get that Paint bomb?! Oh dear lord, I'm going after her, enjoy the story!

 **Chapter 11:**

Hogwarts, September 16, Zephora

I was at the hospital wing to see Missus Hari, who was hurt yesterday because someone attacked her. Luckily she was alright, but they made it so she couldn't leave until later today. The Weasleys' were out due to something happening to their siblings, so I hope they'll be okay. It was quiet in the wing, with not many people in there at the time, so I was just sitting next to Hari while she and Tom were talking.

At that moment the door of the hospital opened and 6 official looking witches and wizards walked into the wing looking like they were really mad about something. They were heading straight for Hari, Tom, and I, but I didn't know why and didn't like it. So I did the smart thing, I pointed them out to the adults and then hid on the far side of the bed from them, so I didn't get in the way. I grabbed the book I brought with me to try practicing reading with the adults and just started looking through the pictures.

The lady in charge, who the headmasters were calling Madame Bones, started talking to them in a tense voice asking what happened yesterday. Hari told what she was doing before the attack and Tom spoke on what happened in the staircase, along with the attempt to stop her falling. As one of the others were taking down notes of their statements, Bones pointed out that the decisions of what happened to all three of the supposed culprits was done without the cooperation nor informing the Ministry of the attack before action was taken. Sighing, Zephora settled on the far-side bed from the fuming Madam Bones to look through her book more, wondering how any of the visiting adults aren't smoking at the mouth or ears yet...

Meanwhile at Laconi Mansion

Angel was with her Great Grandma Mary, the rest of the family was having a meeting about the reappearance of the Desainna, Currently Angel was telling Mary about her times going to Hogwarts, and her friend Zeffy. Mary seemed to be interested in the dragon girl, and was interested in possibly meeting her, and there was the added bonus that she was a ward of the castle that was under the founder's heirs. And weren't they an interesting pair, they finally finished off that horrible man, Dumbledore. Mary knew that she was most likely the reason why the entirety of the family family hated that deplorable man named Dumbledore. He was even a horrible man, or rather boy back when they were in school. But Mary was not one to judge on the past, no she judged people on their souls, nothing more nothing less. You can see any change in a person via the soul if you are gifted enough and she was.

Angels soul is pure, with her phoenix and fairy aspects more or less in balance, though there was a bit of separation in the soul which is something that needs to be watched. Angel was currently telling Great Grandma Mary about her parties she had with Zephora, and how Zephora was learning to read, and how she found it funny that all the adults were talking about dyslexia, sense Angel suffered from it and was wondering if she could help. But she soon went back to talking about Zephora and her adventures. Soon Angel just wanted to see her friend, and so without thinking of much at all sparkles started enveloping the girl. Mary being so close to the girl used her magic in much the same way as Jack did, to allow herself to come along when she held on to Angel's wrist. And then they were gone, much to the disappointment of Jack who came in a moment latter with ice cream and magical board games.

Back At Hogwarts

The adults were still being stressed and angry which was starting to grate on Zephora, who was trying to ignore them and instead focus on making up new stories to her book, when suddenly the air started taking a more sparkly look. The sparkles gathered and suddenly there were two more people in the room, the younger of witch looked around before stating "It's been awhile since I've been here... oh hi , Mr. Tom, Zephy... why are you all here? Oh and this is my Great Grandma Mary." Angel said helping her Great Grandmother off of the ground. Zephora quickly got up and hugged Angel, replying "Someone tried to hurt Ms. Hari yesterday, and she could of been much worse, so the healer told her to stay here today. Mr. Tom is here because she fell between the big staircase and it was really scary for everyone who saw it happen, and I'm here because the Weasley family is not here right now and I wanted to keep her company. The other adults are here asking about stuff around what happened, but haven't even asked how Hari was yet! Nice to meet Angel's Great-Grandma!"

Hari and Tom sighed when they saw the Phoenix child sparkle in, and with a new lady on top of it all. Which would of been a little better if they weren't trying to deal with the Aurors at the same time. Speaking of which, they had drawn their wands at the sudden appearance, but Madam Bones seemed to recognize the lady Angel claimed as her Great-grandmother. " Thank you Angel, for helping me up, it is a pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Slytherin," she curtsied at that moment " and it's a pleasure to meet you as well little Zephora, I've heard many wonderful stories about you from Angel, all good things of course. And it's wonderful to see you again Amelia, you've been to busy lately. Though by your attire and entourage I guess I should be calling you Madam Bones right now." Zephora, not really caring about all of the formal stuff and the weird look that Madam Bones was giving all of them, looked up at Ms. Mary and started asking questions. "Oh! Did she tell you about how we met? How she always would appear in March for our birthday party together? Are you kinda like Angel in power? I think she said that there is only one of her in the family, but are you similar? How did you join Angel here? Is there something really cool that you can do? You have a very calming color around you, is that very common for your family?"

Zephora stopped, waiting for a response, when Madam Bones stepped in and spoke. "Uh, it is good to see you as well, if I was not on official investigation. How, may I ask, did you and your young great-grandchild appear in the middle of Hogwarts? And why is there currently two children under the school age here, one who was here when we arrived. And, finally, I have to agree with the child that we were a bit rude when we arrived. Was there any severe injuries from yesterday that should be taken into account. Will you be alright in the long run?"

Hari nodded, while Mary replied" Well acting as head of my house, though of course not publicly, I have the ability to tell you, adding in the fact that you are law enforcement and should be already somewhat knowledgeable of what I am going to say... sorry about rambling I'm old I ramble. Anyways my Great Granddaughter, Angel, is part phoenix and part fey, I myself am also part fey, however we are not the normal type of creature inheritance, rather we are a type that can transform into-" Angel then jumped up and exclaimed " I GET TO BE A FAIRY AND A PHOENIX! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! OH! That meas, ZEFFY YOU GET TO BE A DRAGON!" then Angel proceeded to chant melodically " I get to be a Fairy and a Phoenix." Zephora slightly fell backwards, away from the sudden shouting, before realizing what her friend said. "Oh! That is kind of scary and cool at the same time. It would mean I could fly and be really big when I want, but a lot of people would be scared of me and bigger creatures will want to attack me too….." Zephora said in a soft but excited voice, though at the end Angel tackled her into a hug pausing her chanting in the process. While being in the hug, Zephora took in the reactions of the room.

Angel was hugging me, seeming to be upset with what I said for some reason, and Angel's Great-Grandmother was giving me a sadder smile for probably the same reason, while Hari and Tom were looking completely in the know at this point. Madame Bones was looking surprised but not too much, probably because of her position like Angel's Great-Grandmother mentioned, the ones with her though looked absolutely scared, and one of them decided to point their wand at us.

"Put that away!" snapped Bones. " if they planned to hurt us they would have done it, now put your wand away, let Lady Laconi finish explaining!" The auror shot a look at Bones before complying and putting their wand away. "Thank you. Well yes, we can transform into our inheritances, Angel somehow knew what I was about to say." She shot the little girl a look before continuing "The inheritance tends to only be creatures that are of magical origin, though humanoids can have signs while not transformed. We get some abilities from the creature,even when we are not in the transformed state, though it varies from person to person as well as the species what you gain. Angel has flaming like that of a phoenix but for her it sparkles because of the fairy part."

Shaking her head at the idea that this was all possible and hadn't found anything in her reports, thinking _I don't get paid enough for this,_ Madam Bones decided to retake control of the situation. "Thank you for giving us a full explanation, Lady Laconi, it gives me reason to see it is not involved in the investigation at all now. With a lack of wanting to do the paperwork to explain how an underage witch has the abilities of a fairy and phoenix, especially as I hope such phenomena are recorded in another department entirely, I would like to instead claim that young Angel and her grandmother entered from the hall in order to visit current residents of the school. If not, one of you will get to write the entire paperwork, understood?" Directing the last sentence to the other aurors and receiving a nod from all of them, Bones then proceeded to try and learn more of what happened the previous day.

 **Author's Notes:**

Ookami:So... It has been a bit...

Neko: How have you been? Seen any good movies lately? Moana is good, and Rouge One was good too, The force awakens was really good too Wait?WHAT?! Have we really been away that long?! I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry….

~Ookami winces, and puts up a sound barrier as to save people from going completely insane~

Ookami: Uh, I apologize about that, apparently she has decided this would be the best way to convey that we didn't mean this chapter to take months to complete… Though I am somewhat concerned about how she is still doing so… We have decided to not promise to get better on the updating side, no matter how much it pains me when this happens to anything I read, and instead indicate that we will update more frequently as inspiration is with us.

-Neko breaks sound barrier slight echo of I'm sorry's float through the air-

Neko:...in other news Angel and Zephy teamed up in the prank war and did a very interesting prank as to make it so no one is ever late for breakfast again... the girls somehow set it up that if a person were on time to breakfast then they would get a dot on their cloths, and if a person were late or removed the dot then their hair and clothing would turn a neon version of their favorite colors and would not come off unless they were on time the next day... the prank was in effect for a week.

Sunny: also they have some out takes they are working on for you all to enjoy and as an apology...

~~Update: The Outtakes will be Posted on Why You Don't Keep the Second Writer Waiting!~~


End file.
